Destiny
by Preper Addict
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN- Renesmee Cullen vivió por quince años sin ningún "accidente". Sin embargo, cuando alcanza la madurez, los Vulturi envían a su peligrosa arma para mantener un ojo en ella y enviar un reporte del progreso de la hibrida. ¿Pero robar el corazón de Renesmee era parte de la misión en primer lugar, y es posible para un miembro de los Vulturi corresponder ese amor?
1. El visitante indeseado

**Les traigo con el permiso de Corrupted Heart esta obra maestra! Disfrute muchísimo leyéndola y traduciéndola, espero que les guste tanto como a mí!**

 **Destino**

 **Una producción de Corrupted Heart**

 **Renesmee Cullen/ Alec Vulturi.**

 **Nombre: Destino.**

 **Fandom: Twilight.**

 **Ship: Alec/ Renesmee.**

 **Rated: M**

 **Summary: Renesmee Cullen vivió por quince años sin ningún "accidente". Aunque, cuando alcanza la madurez, los Vulturi envían a su peligrosa arma para mantener un ojo en ella y enviar un reporte del progreso de la hibrida. ¿Pero robar el corazón de Renesmee parte de la misión en primer lugar, y es posible para un miembro de los Vulturi corresponder ese amor? R &R.**

 **Twilight no me pertenece. Y si me perteneciera, Jacob no iba a apestar tanto.**

 **La historia no me pertenece, pertenece a Corrupted Heart. Yo solo me dedico a la traducción.**

-xXx-

En todas las historias de amor, el chico siempre consigue a la chica. Corren hacia el atardecer y viven felices por siempre. Deambulan por la vida y se maravillan de los hermosos momentos. Envejecen, viven lado a lado, ven a sus creaciones crecer y luego mueren. Bueno, uno muere primero –obviamente- y el otro se encuentra tan… Lastimado y perdido sin la otra persona; que muere lentamente también. Así es como la vida va. A menos que… Seas como nosotros. Inmortal. Tu vida nunca termina y puedes pasar el resto de la eternidad con la persona que amas tanto. Bueno, eso si eres cualquiera menos yo. Mi nombre es Renesmee Cullen – Lo sé, un trabalenguas. Creo que mi madre estaba bajo el efecto de crack o algo- Soy un fenómeno de la naturaleza. Mitad vampiro y mitad humana, y esta es mi historia.

-xXx-

 **Capitulo Uno: El visitante indeseado**.

"Renesmee, vas a llegar tarde a la escuela."

Mi madre gritaba a todo pulmón. Obviamente no recordaba el ritual de un adolescente. Nunca estábamos `tarde´ solo llegábamos de una manera novedosa. Además, ¿No recordaba lo que era ser una adolescente? ¿O su cerebro estaba demasiado programado en modo mamá que le era imposible identificarse conmigo ahora? Evidentemente sí. Mi ritual era probablemente igual al de cualquier adolescente. Ignorar la primera llamada para despertar de tu madre, levantarte en la segunda o tercera – dependiendo de lo tarde que dormiste la noche anterior- tomarte una ducha, vestirte, comer y luego ir a la escuela. En el camino te quejas de todos los chicos que conoces. Como eran cretinos por ni siquiera notar como peinaste tú cabello o tú el nuevo conjunto que compraste, solo para impresionarlos. Hombres, típicos, ¿No lo son? Tratarnos como basura y no darse cuenta de cuán importante éramos para ellos hasta que nos pierden. Mi madre obviamente no tuvo este problema con mi padre. Considerando "Me enamore en el momento que fije mis ojos en ella". Si solo todos lo tuviéramos tan fácil.

Mi padre no estaba; había ido a ayudar a Carlisle con turnos en el hospital y esas estupideces. Mi madre estaba fastidiándome (o en su idioma; tratando de tener una `charla de chicas´) mientras me apuraba en comer el cereal del tazón. Debes amar los _crunchy nut*._ Me encontraría con amigos en la escuela. Con suerte tendrían algo interesante que decir que no sea `ten cuidado con el sol´. Miren, yo no tenía el mismo problema que mi madre, mi padre o el resto de mi familia tenía. Ellos resplandecían. Ya lo sé, ¿Gracioso, verdad? Yo… en cierto modo brillaba. No de la manera que una mujer brilla cuando está embarazada o recién se aplica un bronceado falso. No tenía tanta suerte. No me malinterpreten, no me veía como un fenómeno que recién salía de un experimento nuclear o algo parecido. Era solo un brillo débil en la piel. Notable si realmente estas mirando como un raro acosador. Pero igual, en el sol; me aseguraba de tener siempre mi abrigo, escondiendo todo rastro posible de piel brillando. Mi cara, la escondía con mi capucha, evitaba todas las ventanas y mantenía la cabeza gacha. Seamos justos, me gustaba la lluvia mucho más. No tener que hacer el esfuerzo de ponerme cientos de prendas solo para pasar el resto del día sudando.

Eventualmente, fui capaz de salir hacia la escuela. Dejando a mi madre y todos mis problemas de la casa detrás. La escuela era como mi paraíso. Si, era una adolescente; que odiaba la escuela. Pero en tiempos como este, estar con amigos era probablemente lo mejor de todo. Después de todo, debía disfrutar todos y cada momento que tenía con ellos. Me mudaría en unos meses y ninguno de ellos volvería a saber nada de mí. La historia de mi vida.

Mi abrigo a cuadros se aferraba a mi cuerpo, con mis largos – sí, me clasificaba a mí misma como alta, aunque en realidad no lo era- vaqueros negros ajustados escondiendo lo que deberían ser mis piernas brillando. Con mi cartera en el hombro; me apresure con velocidad inmortal hacia el final del bosque. La cabaña no estaba tan lejos de la calle principal que debía seguir para llegar a la escuela. El camino siguió curvándose mientras caminaba en él; el ruido de una risa enseguida llego a mis oídos. Subiendo los escalones que guiaban a un gran edificio de perdición, encontré la calma.

"No puedo creer que el baile es en menos de… un mes y todavía no tenemos citas."

Ah, sí. El baile de graduación. El sueño de todas las chicas, ¿Verdad? El día que puedes bailar la noche entera, vestir un vestido bonito, ser la envidia de todas las chicas y bailar con tu enamorado. Bueno eso es si tienes un enamorado. Mi grupo de amigas y yo, no. Mi problema no era el mismo que el de ellas. Su problema probablemente eran nervios de hablar con un chico, no saber que decir o hasta que pensar para ese propósito. Sí, yo también me ponía nerviosa; pero ellos eran simplemente chicos. Mi problema era mi familia. ¿Cómo podría llevar a un chico a una casa llena de vampiros, dispuestos a arrancar su cabeza si me lastimara-principalmente mí padre, Tío Emmett y Tío Jasper- y explicar porque todos miran su garganta? Esa conversación sería hilarante. Restándole importancia, me uní a mis amigas.

"Oigan chicas" Susurré.

"Hola Nessie;" Ivy- la que hablaba acerca del baile- dijo.

"¿De qué hablan?" Pregunté, recostándome en el auto donde estaban.

"El baile es en menos de un mes y todavía no tengo una cita. Tampoco Shannon o Suzannah o… ¡O tú por el amor de dios!"

Las chicas miraron hacia abajo, suspirando profundamente. Me encogí de hombros quitándole importancia y di la mejor sonrisa de pena que tenía.

"¿Tenemos como… un repelente de hombres o algo?"

"No. No se preocupen. Si llega la hora de la verdad, preguntare a Jacob y sus amigos que nos lleven."

Todos los ojos volvieron a mí. Perfecto. De pequeña, amaba la atención. Tanto así que era tan tonta de bailar a través de la sala desnuda con tal de tenerla. ¿Ahora? No tanto.

"¿Qué?" Pregunté.

"¿Jacob-buenísimo-con-B-mayúscula?"

Puse los ojos en blanco. Claro que pensarían que estaba buenísimo. Pensando que esas ventajas venían con el paquete. Para ellas, babearían con mirarlo usando un traje, ¿Yo?No tanto. Jacob era mi amigo. Lo quería y todo eso, pero no podía verle el lado romántico… ¿Todavía?

"¡Oh, oh, oh! ¡Reservo a Paul!" Shannon grito.

"No; yo lo quiero" Suzannah corto; cruzándose de brazos.

"Yo reservaría a Jacob pero supongo que él pertenece a Nessie" Ivy ¿Siseo? Supongo que de alguna manera Jacob ya estaba reservado. ¿Qué tiene de malo de ir al baile de graduación con tu mejor amigo de todas formas? No había nada malo, ¿No es así? Me refiero… Yo solía bailar con Jacob en casa todo el tiempo. ¿Qué podría tener de malo si fuese en la escuela, enfrente a mis amigos, con vestidos elegantes? Me estremecí ante la idea por alguna razón.

"Chicas" dije categóricamente, poniendo mis manos como si fuera a calmarles con mi movimiento. "Hay abundantes de los `buenos´ para todas. Además, ellos son el último recurso. Si no podemos conseguir citas reales, les pediré. ¿Está bien?"

"Ok" Todas respondieron asintiendo con la cabeza. Justo entonces sonó el timbre. "Será mejor que vayamos a clases" dije rápidamente. Todas estuvieron de acuerdo nuevamente. Nos volveríamos a encontrar durante el almuerzo, entonces podríamos hablar de chicos.

Por suerte, tenía doble turno de Literatura a primera hora. Eso significaba que no debía cambiar de clases hasta el almuerzo. Hoy, estaríamos aprendiendo un dialogo de `Romeo y Julieta´ Mr. Herd el profesor de Literatura, tenía algo por Mrs. Wood la profesora de Teatro, entonces decidió combinar Literatura con Teatro. Debíamos aprender Romeo y Julieta en Literatura; luego llevarla a cabo en Teatro con una pareja como parte de una audición para la obra. Si, realmente no tuvimos opción en esto. Debíamos elegir a nuestras parejas al final de la semana; aprenderlo durante la siguiente semana y luego llevarla a cabo el lunes. Solo digamos, no estaba emocionada de elegir a mi pareja. Era la única en mi clase que no tenía a un compañero de asiento. Estaba sola, en el fondo, observando como otras chicas se pasaban notas, reían y miraban chicos. Está bien, está bien. Hice mi parte observando _a un chico_. Pero no era la única. Todas las chicas _lo_ observaban en algún punto del año escolar.

Nathan Newton.

¿Quién iba a pensar que el viejo amigo de mi madre terminaría teniendo semejante hijo? Jessica y Mike se casaron poco después que mis padres. Aparentemente, Jessica termino quedándose embarazada la noche de la boda, y para que la gente deje de pensar en ellos como una desgracia, decidieron casarse. Lindo ¿no? Si claro, forzados a casarse por culpa de un hijo. Un hijo que se convertiría en un ardiente –

"Señorita Cullen"

Sacudí mi cabeza volviendo a la realidad. "¿Huh?"

Mr. Herd me miraba fijamente. Como el resto de la clase. Grandioso. Al instante sentí mis mejillas comenzando a arder.

"¿Bueno? ¿Qué está intentando decir Julieta cuando dice 'Niega a tu padre y rehúsa el nombre'?"

Pestañee. Oh mierda. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve distraída? Mis compañeros debían estar mirándome como si estuviera loca, mordiendo mi lápiz e ignorando al profesor. Si el mundo pudiera tragarme en cualquier momento, desearía que fuera ahora mismo.

"Bueno, eh… Bueno, uhm. Niega a tu padre, significa ignorarlo, ¿Y rehusar el nombre? Refiriéndose a que porque ella sea una Capuleto no significa que su amor deba ser prohibido…"

Mr. Herd me miró fijamente a los ojos lo que pareció una eternidad. Sus ojos parecían enormes por el aumento de las gafas antiguas que llevaba. Finalmente asintió y cerró el libro que sostenía en su mano izquierda de golpe provocando un fuerte ruido.

"Bien… Ahora quien pue-"

Una vez más, me sumergí en mis pensamientos mientras el profesor retomaba la clase. Todos voltearon en sus asientos mirando al frente, mientras yo me relajaba e intentaba calmar mis facciones sonrojadas. Sin duda sería el hazme reír de la clase por un tiempo. Pronto sonó la campana anunciando mi libertad. Lentamente comencé a recoger mis libros. Eso hasta que un par de pies aparecieron junto a mí, provocando que alce mi mirada y que mis ojos casi salgan de sus orbitas.

Nathan. Maldito. Newton.

"Hey" dijo ajustándose la mochila en el hombro. Estaba usando el típico uniforme de los deportistas, una camiseta con la chaqueta del equipo de fútbol americano, jeans y tenis. Nathan era demasiado apuesto para compararlo con cualquier otro deportista. Demonios, hacía que los ángeles se vean como tierra. Todos los movimientos que hacía se veían como en cámara lenta, con una música sensual de fondo. Sus ojos verdes eran los más cálidos que jamás haya visto. Eran como… Las hojas de un roble en pleno verano. Que acababa de florecer. Su cabello estaba corto, debido a la temporada de futbol americano. ¿Pero lo dejaba despeinado y esponjoso a la vez? Esos rizos rubios…

¡Reacciona Renesmee!

"H… Hola" Logre tartamudear.

"Renesmee, ¿Verdad?"

Bueno, tuve que intentar no babear al escuchar la manera que pronuncio mi nombre. Lo pronuncio naturalmente, como si estuviera acostumbrado a él. ¿Cómo era posible que este tipo sea humano, y aun así tan apuesto? Asentí, parándome y poniendo un mechón de cabello detrás de mí oreja.

"Si… Esa soy yo. Difícil de pronunciar, ¿No es así? Creo que mi madre estaba en drogas… Y no sabía que había algo, como nombres normales. Tengo apodos también, puedes llamarme Nessie… Como el monstro del lago Ness…"

Se quedó mirándome fijamente. Como si fuera una clase de bicho raro. No lo culpaba. Lo era. Dios, ¿Cómo es remotamente posible que tuviera un _vomito de palabras_ * justo ahora? Y con el especialmente. Dios realmente me odiaba. "Perdona…"

Nathan movió su cabeza, y sus labios se curvaron. "Está bien. De todas formas, tú pareces entender todo… De lo que habla Shakespeare. Me estaba preguntando si serías capaz de… ¿Explicármelo? Solo para no hacer el ridículo" Río "Debo pasar, de otra manera mi padre me sacara del equipo"

Claro. Olvide. Mike Newton era el entrenador. Al parecer era bueno en algo al final, madre.

Asentí rápidamente.

"Genial. Entonces uh… ¿Nos vemos luego?" Me dedico una media sonrisa que casi logro que mi corazón se detuviera completamente. Nuevamente asentí, dejando salir un sonido como 'uh-huh' haciéndome parecer la perdedora que era.

Dio unos pasos de espalda mirándome antes de voltearse. Fue ahí cuando la música comenzó en mi cabeza. Caminata en cámara lenta, la sonrisa que me dedicaba sobre su hombro, con la única música sensual que conocía, la única música que venía a mi mente en ese momento era una que había encontrado en las pertenecías del Tío Emmett cuando era pequeña, cuando estaba 'explorando' sus cosas. _Def Leppard –Pour Some Sugar On Me,_ o algo así. Probablemente fui la única niña de tres años que corría cantando eso. Digamos que mi padre no volvió a hablar al Tío Emmett por un tiempo.

Nathan, muy a mi pesar, desapareció detrás de la puerta y dentro de la multitud de estudiantes, todos apurándose para liberarse de las clases. Seguí el mismo camino que siguió Nathan hace unos segundos rápidamente, quería contarles a las chicas las noticias. Ivy podría obtener su deseo de ir con Jacob. Si todo iba bien, ¡Podría ir con Nathan! Jacob iría con Ivy y dejaría que las otras dos peleen por Paul. Si Paul acepta ir en primer lugar. ¡Ja! ¿A quién engaño? Era Paul Lahote por todos los cielos. Él nunca dijo que no a una fiesta. Aun si son un montón de estudiantes de secundaria. Claro, tendría que conseguir el permiso de Rachel para poder llevar a otra chica básicamente a una cita…

Las chicas estaban ahí, sentadas en nuestra mesa. Y luego estaba _la mesa,_ se encontraba cerca de las ventanas, cuatro mesas juntas, donde los más populares de la escuela almorzaban. Obviamente, Nathan estaba ahí- considerando que era el capitán del equipo de futbol americano- rodeado de otros jugadores- y no solo me refiero a jugadores de futbol americano- y las porristas. Hermosas chicas que chicas como yo desearían ser. Bueno, no yo misma, pero chicas que eran como yo. Sabía a ciencia cierta que la mayoría de las chicas que no se encontraban en _la mesa_ , querían estarlo. Los populares tenían tres puntos claros por los cuales las personas que no eran populares- o la plebe como nos llamaban- no tenían permiso de vagar. _Tenían la mesa_ , donde se sentaban a la hora del almuerzo a comer. _El cuadrado_ , donde se encontraban antes y después de clases a hacer planes o hablar de lo que sea que hablan los populares, y por último, _la gradería_ en el campo de futbol, había muchas gradas, pero solo una donde nadie se atrevía a ir. Claro que durante los partidos debíamos ocupar los asientos pero evitábamos esos, cuando no teníamos opción de ocupar la gradería comenzábamos de detrás para adelante. Durante los juegos los populares tenían las dos primeras filas, bueno, los que no eran jugadores de futbol o porristas. _Los despreocupados_ , como lo llamábamos.

Los deportistas, los despreocupados y las porristas se sentaban juntos. Se conocían, hablaban entre ellos, y probablemente se jodían unos a otros también. Oh, los placeres de la secundaria.

"Entonces, tuve mi primer contacto con Chris Beam hoy" Ivy comenzó a decir mientras tomaba de su refresco. Chris Beam era un despreocupado, probablemente uno de los 'buenos', a quien no le importaba hablar con la plebe. Era alto, musculoso, ojos marrones, piel bronceada y cabello corto negro. Al principio me preguntaba si era descendiente de una tribu india, pero resulto que se había mudado de L.A. debido a que su padre consiguió un ascenso en Seattle. Ese era otro factor importante, si tenías dinero habían grandes oportunidades de ser popular. Eso era todo lo que importaba, la apariencia, dinero y obviamente la reputación. "Me dijo que tenía un lindo bolso"

Tome asiento mientras dirigía mi mirada a su bolso blanco, cubierto en garabatos que hicimos durante una clase de Mr. Davies sobre el calentamiento global. Debíamos ocupar nuestro tiempo en algo.

"Creo que en un mes lo tendré como pareja para el baile, ojalá"

"Eso si la cabeza hueca no llega ahí primero" Shannon se mofo.

Si, adivinaron. Porque los populares solo hablaban, se juntaban y se conocían unos a otros… Tendían a salir solo entre ellos también. Me preguntaba si Nathan salía con una de ellas…

"Uh, por favor. Ella estará muy ocupada arreglando su cabello para notar cuando le robo la cita."

"Hablando del diablo" Murmure sacando una botella de agua y mi sándwich. Pasando por las puertas de vidrio se encontraban probablemente las únicas verdaderas chicas populares de Forks High. Mercedes Cooke, era la que escuchaba todo. Quien podía arruinarte la vida con un mensaje de texto. Alta, bronceado artificial, cabello castaño. Amber Berth, ella era el escote. Necesitabas información de un chico, mandabas a Amber. Ella tenía como… Habilidades místicas de seducción. Era increíble. Nuevamente alta, bronceado artificial – solo que una tonalidad menor que Mercedes, sinceramente creo que Mercedes posee un bronceado natural de todas formas- y cabello largo rubio. Luego estaba la líder de todas ellas. La que todas las chicas querían ser y todos los chicos querían salir. Brittany Hill.

Era la más alta de todas ellas. Cabello rubio, largo y ondulado, ojos azules, sonrisa cegadora y esbelta. El cuerpo que toda chica mataría por tener. Para ser honestas, creo que tendrá una carrera de modelo para trajes de baños en algún punto de su vida.

Naturalmente mi grupo de amigas tenía un apodo para cada una de ellas. Cabeza hueca, a la que Shannon se refería era Amber. Sabelotodo, era Mercedes y Su Majestad, Reina B o Tu peor pesadilla era Brittany. Si, ya lo sé, eran nombres sosos, pero secretamente eran geniales.

Si, supongo que para ahora ya realizaron que mi escuela es la típica escuela de película. La que tiene grupos de personas, a las que hablas y a las que no, a los lugares que puedes ir y a los lugares que no. Aunque era bonita – gracias al factor mitad vampiro- y tenía el dinero debido a mis abuelos y mi padre ahorrando por sus eternas décadas, no era de la clase de personas que demostraba ser bonita y rica. Prefería ser perfil bajo, era la chica bonita que se encontraba en el fondo, quien era una mensa. Sí, yo Renesmee Carlie Cullen era una mensa. Pero era una mensa bastante genial si me dejan decirlo.

"Me gustan los zapatos de la Reina hoy" Shannon dijo arreglándose mechones de cabello. Lance una risilla.

"Probablemente tiene diecisiete pares iguales. Su padre derrocha dinero cada vez que ella no reprueba una asignatura" Suzannah sonrió, no pude evitar asentir de acuerdo.

Amber, Mercedes and Brittany caminaron derecho hasta la mesa, y tomaron asiento. Sin embargo algo nuevo sucedió, no fue Amber hablando con Chris, o Mercedes chateando por teléfono mientras conversaba con otro de los jugadores, era Brittany. Su atención no se encontraba en el chico usual. Bueno, no chico usual. Para ser honestos la atención de Brittany se encontraba siempre en todos los chicos, desde que todos los chicos la deseaban. Su atención hoy se encontraba en Nathan. Mi corazón se detuvo. Probablemente termine yendo con Jacob al baile. Suspire profundamente.

"¿Sucede algo Ness?"

"Hable con Nathan hoy"

Se escuchó un grito ahogado en la mesa. Todas acercándose y mirándome fijamente. "¿Qué? ¿Qué sucedió? Cuéntanos. ¡Cuéntanos todo!"

"¿Qué? Él se acercó y dijo 'hola'"

"Eso no es todo. ¡Cuéntalo todo!"

"Eso es todo. Honestamente, vino y dijo 'hola'… Y me pregunto si mi nombre era Renesmee"

"Oh. Por. Dios." Ivy grito.

"¡Nathan sabe tu nombre!" Shannon agrego.

"¡Que más!" Ivy exclamo más calmada.

Respire profundamente. Sabía que contándoles esto probablemente terminaría en un gigantesco revuelo y yo teniendo un dolor de cabeza, pero solo se vive una vez. O en mi caso, solo amas para siempre.

"Bueno… me pidió ayuda con la obra de Shakespeare."

Y eso dio pie a los gritillos, se acercaron a mí y comenzaron a reír. Las preguntas fueron lanzadas como un tornado, me encontraba en el límite de explotar de lo avergonzada que me encontraba. Estaba segura que todos se encontraban observándonos, pero al menos la atención iba a ser dirigida a las que se encontraban gritando y no en mí.

"¿Te dijo te veo luego o nos vemos?" Ivy pregunto guiñándome un ojo.

"¿Realmente importa?"

"Sí. Nos vemos luego significa que realmente tiene intenciones de verte luego. En cambio nos vemos es como… Nos vemos pero no realmente significándolo, ¿Entiendes?

Estaba confundida. Realmente confundida. "Dijo 'Nos vemos luego' estoy segura…"

Nuevamente los gritillos comenzaron, pero esta vez la campana sonó. Nunca estuve tan feliz de que la hora del almuerzo haya llegado a su fin. Me levante apurándome –con las chicas detrás de mí aun cotorreando- a la puerta. Tenía Teatro por suerte. Otra clase sola. Unas divertidas dos horas sin nadie hablándome, donde podía distraerme y conseguir terminar de leer el maldito guión.

Aunque era difícil no mirar a Nathan, apoyado sobre la pared de espejos, mirando con esos enormes ojos verdes su bolígrafo golpeando su pierna encontrándose perdido en sus pensamientos. A diferencia del resto de los populares Nathan me daba la sensación de que realmente le importaban sus notas. Probablemente estaría solicitando becas por deportes para la Universidad. Los futbolistas serían cretinos, pero eran buenos en lo que hacían.

De improvisto Nathan levanto la mirada y se encontró con la mía. Naturalmente baje la mirada y me sonroje. Supongo que saque eso de mi madre, tanto como mis ojos y todas las partes humanas de mi cuerpo. Mirando a través de mis pestañas y mi cabello que caía como una cortina de vergüenza, pude ver que seguía mirando, sonriéndome. Aparto la mirada nuevamente, aun sonriendo. Ok, ¿Eso era un comienzo, no es así? Al menos me estaba sonriendo, seguía teniendo una oportunidad. Tal vez no le agradaba Brittany, a pesar de que yo era todo lo que Brittany no era. No era popular, no era ruidosa o… buena con chicos. No era completamente… humana. Pero tenía una oportunidad. Mantendría la esperanza, después de todo eso es lo único que queda, esperanza. Era de eso lo que vivía cada día, rezando y esperando que el día siguiente sea mejor que el presente. Y que algún día, alguien como Nathan se fije en mí. Hoy pareciera ser el día, esto solo podía mejorar…

Continuamos lanzándonos miradas hasta que la campana sonó. Pareciera que estaba a punto de pararse y caminar hasta mí, pero sus amigos lo llevaron antes de que tuviera oportunidad. Era demasiada suerte por un día. Me burle de mi misma y junte mis cosas.

Debía ir caminando a casa luego de despedirme de las chicas, pero Jacob se encontraba ahí. Esperando en su _Rabbit_ *, con una enorme sonrisa aniñada en su rostro. Estar con Jacob se sentía natural, considerando que éramos mejores amigos. El me conocía mejor de lo que yo misma me conocía.

"¿A qué se debe la visita inesperada?" Pregunte mientras nos dirigíamos a casa.

"Vamos Nessie. Tengo permitido sorprender a mi mejor amiga, ¿No es así?" Sonrío y yo puse los ojos en blanco. No era la respuesta que esperaba, él sabía esto considerando que su sonrisa disminuyo un poco luego de unos segundos.

"Hubo un susto en casa. Alice tuvo una visión que enloqueció a algunos. No te preocupes, lo estamos resolviendo"

"¿Qué fue?" Pregunte frunciendo el ceño. Cualquier 'susto' para mi familia era algo para preocuparse. Eran vampiros por el amor de Dios. Nada les asustaba.

"Visitantes. Visitantes indeseados. Está siendo resuelto, no te preocupes"

"¿Quiénes?" Pregunte alzando una ceja. Los únicos visitantes que recibíamos eran los Denalis, la otra parte de mi familia que vivía en Alaska. Los veía cada unos cuantos meses. Bueno, cada seis o siete meses, aparecían cada tanto y luego nosotros hacíamos lo mismo. Realmente disfrutaba los viajes a Alaska, la nieve era lo mejor de todo.

"Tu padre me dijo que no entrara en detalles, Ness. No te preocupes. Yo solo debo llevarte a casa y luego esperar hasta las diez. Tu familia dijo que debía estar resuelto para las diez."

"Entonces… ¿Eres mi niñera?" Fruncí el ceño aún más. No solo no tenía permiso de saber que asustaba a mi familia, ¿Pero también debía tener una niñera a los dieciséis? ¿Tenía cara de ser una niña? Obviamente considerando la risa de Jacob mientras asentía. No era gracioso para mí. En realidad, estaba lejos de cabreada. Me cruce de brazos y me negué a hablar por el resto de la noche. Enserio, lo hice. Tan pronto llegamos a la casa fui corriendo a mi habitación, llavee la puerta –no que importe realmente, si Jacob quería entrar podría echar la puerta sin problemas- y gruñí. Me hubiera ido a hablar con mis amigos en la computadora, pero estaba realmente demasiado enojada para hablar con alguien. Les contaría a Ivy, Shannon y Suzannah sobre esto mañana. ¿Para eso estaban las amigas, no es así? Para quejarnos de las cosas de la vida. Tristemente, sentarme a escuchar a Jacob mirando la televisión saco lo mejor de mí, no pude quedarme callada y no hacer nada por más tiempo, que era lo que intentaba hacer.

Entonces termine tomando mi diario. Desde que fui capaz de escribir había escrito todo en este pequeño libro. Un pequeño libro rojo –casi como una biblia de grosor. Diablos si iba a vivir por siempre necesitaba muchas hojas- con una R cursiva dorada grabada en la portada.

Poseía una cerradura dorada también. Una vez más, si mi madre o mi padre querían invadir mi privacidad, dudaba que esta cerradura tuviera una oportunidad, tanto como la puerta. Me senté pensando en las palabras. Lentamente inhale.

' _Ok, entonces me miró. Nathan Newton me miró. Y me dijo que me vería luego, aparentemente eso es algo importante. Ivy dijo que 'nos vemos' y 'nos vemos luego' son cosas totalmente diferentes. Y que significa que el realmente tiene intenciones de verme luego. Ah, me estoy divagando, tratando de pasar el tiempo. Mama y papa dejaron a Jacob de niñera por la culpa de unos visitantes inesperados, de los cuales no puedo saber nada. No es como si fuera que estoy interesada. Es solo curiosidad. Pero nada me involucra últimamente. Soy la humana de la familia, básicamente la nueva Bella. Estoy considerando llamar a mama así de ahora en más, y a papa. No en sus caras, si no probablemente tendrán un ataque. Pero con mis amigos. Mama y papa. Bella y Edward, queda bien. Mama dijo que ella acostumbraba a llamar al abuelo Charlie, Charlie en sus espaldas. Supongo que puedo seguir sus pasos si soy básicamente la nueva Bella. Oh, espera…_

 _Jacob acaba de gritar desde abajo. Diciendo que son las diez, debe volver a la Push o algo. Personalmente pienso que va a ir a controlar a mama, papa y el que todo el resto estén bien. Estar seguros de que los visitantes ya se fueron. Esperaba eso, pero por otro lado, esperaba que no. ¡Tenía la casa para mí misma! Espera… ¿Qué estoy haciendo escribiendo ahora? Ahora que estoy sola… Puedo hacer lo que sea. Correr desnuda. Comer todo el chocolate que quiera. Cantar a todo pulmón. Volveré a escribir en ti pronto, adiós._

 _Renesmee. X'_

Rápidamente metí el libro en el estante y comencé a investigar mi casa. Una casa que es siempre la misma pero una vez que te encuentras sola en ella es totalmente un nuevo lugar. Es como… tuya. Me hacía querer mi propio lugar mucho más, un lugar que pueda llamar mío. Sin embargo solo tenía dieciséis años. Bueno unos cuantos días para dieciséis. Igual me clasificaba a mí misma como de dieciséis. Mentalmente tenía como… ¿Cuarenta y cinco? Merodee por la sala, prendiendo _'Liz Phair –Why can't I?'_ Esa era una de mis canciones preferidas. Lance mi abrigo a cuadros en el sofá, dejándome solo en una remera básica blanca y unos jeans negros. Estaba en casa. Podría brillar lo que quisiera o no. Nadie podía verme, finalmente fui a la cocina donde saquee la heladera, estaba muriendo de hambre. Aunque sabía exactamente hambre de que tenía, me gustaba mantener una dieta saludable. Solo bebía sangre los viernes, dependiendo de mi humor. Si, había hecho trampa algunos días. ¿Pero no todo el mundo ha hecho trampa en su dieta alguna vez?

Tatareando la canción mientras registraba los estantes decidí sacar un cartón de jugo de naranja. Nada mejor que jugo de naranja y un poco de palomitas. No tenía ganas de una película, solo quería comer placenteramente para pasar la noche.

" _Porque no puedo respirar cada vez que pienso en ti_

 _Porque no puedo hablar cada vez que hablo acerca de ti_

 _Es inevitable, es un hecho que vamos a llegar al final de esto"_

Cante a la par de la canción mientras cruzaba la cocina hacia la alacena agarrando las palomitas. Las metí en el microondas, dejándolas por dos minutos. Volví por mis pasos hacia la sala de estar.

" _Así que cuentameeee_

 _Porque no puedo respirar cada vez que pienso en ti."_

"¿Quizá es algo que tengo contra las mujeres?"

Me quede congelada y levante la mirada. Ahí mis ojos se encontraron uno de los rojos escarlatas más amenazantes que vi en mi vida. Si, conocía a vampiros que se alimentaban de humanos y sabía que sus ojos eran rojos, pero estos rojos eran tan intensos, me hacían recordar más a un demonio antes que a un vampiro. Pero… No, era demasiado hermoso para ser un demonio, si existiesen. Su cabello castaño caía sobre su frente, tenía un aire delicado, con su piel tan pálida, y esos labios seductores. La única cosa que no gritaba ángel en su aspecto eran sus ojos, y aun así eran perfectos. Perfectamente escalofriante. Estaba parado firme y orgulloso, con sus manos detrás en su espalda, como un soldado. Sus ojos pegados a los míos. Podía sentir el ritmo de mi corazón a cien por hora. Comparado con cualquier chico de la escuela… No, sería un pecado comparar este… Dios con cualquier chico de la escuela.

Esperen, ¿Es un Dios ahora? ¡Ni siquiera sabes quién es Renesmee! Esperen, ¿Qué diablos está haciendo en la casa?

Abrí mi boca, a punto de hablar pero el extraño levanto una mano rápidamente indicándome que guardara silencio. Lentamente giró sobre sí mismo dirigiéndose al reproductor de música. Con un movimiento sensual, cuidadosamente apretó el botón de apagado, creando silencio. Fue ahí cuando se volteó mirándome nuevamente, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Puedes hablar ahora"

"Oh, puedo, ¿Puedo?" Respondí sarcásticamente. "¿Quién diablos eres?"

Arqueo una ceja. "Bueno, debo decir que estoy ligeramente ofendido. La gran Renesmee Carlie Cullen no me recuerda. Discúlpame mientras voy a limpiar algunas lágrimas"

Ok, debo admitir, era bueno en el juego de ser sarcástico. Era obviamente un vampiro antiguo. La manera en la que hablaba lo delataba. "¿Quién eres?" Dije entre dientes.

Comenzó a moverse nuevamente, poniendo sus manos detrás en su espalda nuevamente. "Alec" Respondió. Alec… No recordaba ese nombre. Continuaba mirando mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, me hacía sentir enferma por alguna extraña razón. "… De los Vulturi"

Me congele en ese momento. Los Vulturi. Los vampiros que habían venido a destruirme cuando era una niña. El, el ángel, el que había venido a destruirme cuando era una niña. Podía sentir como todo comenzaba a girar, mientras en continuaba caminando de un lado a otro.

"¿Qué… Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Lo que quiero y el por qué estoy aquí son cosas totalmente diferentes querida"

Pestañee. Si no sabía mucho mejor, eso era un coqueteo… o una amenaza. No sabía exactamente, lo único que sabía era que estaba aterrorizada. Esto era donde estaba toda mi familia. Estaban luchando contra los Vulturi, pero este había logrado escapar y había venido a matarme.

"¿Por… Por qué estás aquí?"

"Ah, y ahí vamos. Estoy aquí… Para vigilarte"

Espera… ¿Qué?

 _A/N:_

 _Comienzo productivo, pienso. Entonces; read &review?_

 _Disfrute escribiendo esto; esas chicas Mercedes, Amber y Brittany? Si… Yo conocía a esas chicas. Reflejando mis días en la preparatoria. Ah, al menos tuvieron influencia en mi vida, dejándome escribir sobre chicas malvadas. Verán a lo que me refiero con malvadas cuando vayan pasando los capítulos. Como también verán más de Alec._

 _Review, por favor. Me da inspiración para continuar. Significan mucho para mí! No importa si es bueno o malo. Tomo las críticas y estoy abierta a consejos para mejorar._

 _Gracias por leer! Ya he comenzado a escribir el capítulo dos._

 _-C.H._

 _ ***Crunchy Nut: Es una marca de cereal.**_

 _ ***Vomito de palabras: Es cuando hablas sin pensar y dices cosas de las que luego te arrepientes.**_

 _ ***Rabbit: Marca de motocicleta.**_


	2. Estamos acabados

**Capitulo Dos: Estamos acabados.**

 _Alice POV_

Tal vez no debí hacer darle tanta importancia a esto. Tal vez era solo una pequeña visita para ver cómo estaban saliendo las cosas. Han pasado casi dieciséis años desde la última vez que habían mostrado sus rostros en Forks, o mostrado sus rostros en general. Para ser claros, tuve un pensamiento, inocente, donde nuestro último encuentro con los Vulturi sería el último. ¿Tan ingenua de mí, no es así? Considerando que Caius había estado tan escéptico en dejarnos vivir. Quería que haya sangre derramada, de ahí su voto a destruirnos a todos. No solo a Renesmee, sino a todos. Claro que un día encontraría la manera de convencer a Aro de re-analizar toda la situación. Habíamos ido en contra a todas las reglas, de cierto modo. Habíamos revelado nuestro secreto a un humano, aunque eventualmente la convertimos en una de nosotros, y luego creamos un niño inmortal, a pesar de ser una híbrida, seguía siendo inaceptable ante los ojos de Caius.

La visión había llegado a mí de una manera tan vivida que pareciese que estaba sucediendo. Era hoy, lo sabía, no era estúpida, sabía exactamente cuando iban a suceder las cosas. Era una corazonada. Estaban allí, una vez más. El claro estaba preparado para batallar contra ellos, parados elegantemente como siempre. Aro, al frente, sonriendo como alguien que perdió la cordura. Caius, pasmado como siempre con venganza en los ojos. Marcus, aburrido y con la sensación de querer volver a Volterra. Jane estaba allí. Oh, no podían olvidar a Jane. La mascota de Aro, parada a su costado observándonos, buscando una debilidad. Félix y Demetri se encontraban allí también. Listos para atacar. Todos se encontraban allí… O eso parecía.

No perdí tiempo en contárselo a Edward. En un instante estuvieron en casa con Carlisle. Por suerte Renesmee se encontraba en la escuela, a salvo. Bella llamo a Jacob, suplicando que se quedara con Renesmee. Pude mirar el reloj de Carlisle en mi visión, marcaba las diez. A esa hora se irían. Deberíamos terminar para esa hora, Bella informo a Jacob sobre todo, y que ninguno saldría lastimado. Edward luego agrego que no le dijera nada a Renesmee de lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella no debía preocuparse. Nosotros no debíamos preocuparnos, era un simple control. De todos modos aquí nos encontrábamos, parados. Esperando.

Debía admitir, estaba asustada. Aterrorizada mejor dicho. ¿Qué pasa si no era solamente un chequeo? En mi visión todo parecía de manera pacífica. Principalmente porque yo lo estaba viendo, y no estaba precisamente ahí. De todas formas… Ahora parada allí, esperando que salgan de las sombras, todo pasaba en cámara lenta. Si mi corazón estaba vivo, estaría latiendo a mil por hora ahora mismo.

Jasper tomo mi mano, asegurándome con una sonrisa que estábamos juntos en esto. Sabía en ese momento que si las cosas estaban mal, el haría todo lo que tuviera a su alcance para protegerme. Y yo a él. Emmett tenía su mano en la de Rosalie, apretándola fuertemente, podía ver la piel de su marmolea mano partida. La suya estaba partida también, pero supongo que era su forma de demostrar apoyo. Edward no demostraba emoción. Bella a su lado. Deseaba poder leer la mente en ese momento para así saber que estaba pasando por la mente de Edward.

"Estoy bien Alice" Edward susurró. Carlisle apoyo una mano en su hombro, apoyándolo. Esme estaba acunada a su costado, el brazo de Carlisle envolviéndola. Esto era todo. Esta vez si los Vulturi querían atacar, no teníamos refuerzos. No teníamos a los Denalis a nuestro lado. No teníamos a los incontables otros vampiros dispuestos a arriesgar su vida. Estábamos solos. Vulnerables. Muertos.

Una brisa fría recorrió el claro. Mi respiración se detuvo completamente.

' _Están aquí'_. Pensé para que Edward me oyera. Apreté la mano de Jasper, el asintió a Emmett. Emmett apretó su mandíbula y asintió de vuelta. Rosalie dejo salir aire y se recompuso. Esme tomo la mano de Carlisle en vez de abrazarlo.

' _Estaremos bien'_ pensé para mí misma, sabiendo que Edward estaba escuchando. ' _Solo están aquí para controlar que todo y todos están seguros. Estamos seguros'._

Deseaba que eso sea cierto. De verdad lo hacía. El pensamiento de mi familia muriendo me aterraba. Era un concepto extraño. Ser inmortal y deseando la muerte, aunque cuando la muerte se avecina tocando la puerta, realmente no querías morir. Querías vivir tu vida inmortal, todo por la gente que amas. No podía dejar a mi familia. Mi familia no podía dejarme. No podríamos dejar a Renesmee, lucharíamos hasta el final.

Las figuras salieron de la sombras entrando al claro. Apenas parecía que tocaban el suelo. Se deslizaban sobre este, como fantasmas. Luego formaron una línea y las capuchas cayeron revelando sus rostros. Nos cautivaron los ojos rojos sedientos de sangre. Aro dio un paso adelante. Sentí como cada uno de nosotros se tensaba.

"Carlisle, mi querido amigo"

Amigo. ¿Es eso lo que lo llamas? ¿Luego de amenazarnos con matarnos a todos la última vez? Dudó que podrás llevar el título del 'mejor amigo del año' pronto. Edward miro sobre su hombro y me miro con furia. Olvide por un momento de su don.

"¿Cómo se encuentran mis amigos?" Aro continuo, poniendo ambas manos en una forma de gesto. Carlisle dio un paso adelante.

"Es un gusto volver a verte Aro. Nos encontramos… Bien" Carlisle asintió.

"Eso es bueno. Muy bueno"

"Aro, ¿Por qué estás aquí?" Edward hablo, llamando la atención de todos. Mordí mi labio. Básicamente había demandado a la realeza el por qué han venido a arruinar nuestra paz. Buena esa Ed. Si morimos, te mataré. Edward no reacciono, de hecho, ¡Me ignoro!

"Un gusto verte a ti también. ¿Dónde se encuentra tu hermosa hija, Edward?" Aro continuo como si fuera que Edward no había dicho nada. Podía decir que esto le molestaba. Diablos, me molestaba a mí. Renesmee. Si, lo sabía, un chequeo de que todo está bien. Apreté la mano de Jasper aún más. En un segundo sentí una ola de tranquilidad, mentalmente agradecí a Jasper. Estaba segura de que sabía que estaba agradecida.

"Está ocupada"

"Con el licántropo presumo" Acuso, una pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

"¿A dónde quieres llegar Aro?" Bella frunció el ceño.

Edward se encontraba en silencio. Sus ojos analizando todo de un lado a otro. Solo deseaba saber que estaba sucediendo.

"Quédense tranquilos mis amigos. Solo venimos en paz. Solo estamos… Preocupados, como estamos la gran mayoría de vampiros alrededor del mundo"

Si, claro. Si mal lo recuerdo la 'gran mayoría' de vampiros alrededor del mundo estaban de nuestro lado. Apreté los dientes.

"Verán… La niña ha alcanzado la edad donde no solamente va a necesitar más sangre que antes, si no que deberá asistir a la escuela, estar alrededor de lobos" Aro comenzó. "Es una bomba de tiempo que estallara en cualquier momento"

"Renesmee es una chica tranquila, buena" Esme habló llamando la atención de todos. "No haría nada para dañar a nadie, la destrozaría"

"Puede que sea así, pero ¿Cómo sabríamos?" Aro contesto, mirando a Caius y Marcus a sus costados. Ambos asistieron de acuerdo.

"Tienes nuestra palabra. Renesmee jamás haría nada para dañar a nadie"

"¿Incluso cuando se encuentre en una relación con el licántropo? ¿Cuya cólera es el desencadenante de su transformación?"

Maldición. No había pensado en eso. Uhm, piensa Alice, piensa. ¡Espera! Lo tengo.

"La cólera no es el único desencadenante" Dije. Inmediatamente lo lamente, todos los ojos se encontraban sobre mí ahora. Los ojos de los Vulturi son los únicos ojos que nunca quieres sobre ti. Especialmente en una situación como esta "Pueden transformarse cuando lo deseen" Baje la cabeza.

Aro analizo mi comentario por un momento asintiendo "Puede que sea así, de cualquier manera nos gustaría tomar las cosas en nuestras manos"

Edward se puso tenso por un momento. Mire al reloj de Carlisle. 9:58.

"Sobre mi cadáver" Edward murmuro. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. ¿Sobre su qué?

"¿Preferirías a Jane Edward?"

¿Jane? Mis ojos fueron a ella. Sus labios se curvaron en su sonrisa sádica. Sentí miedo. Edward luego miro sobre su hombro a toda la familia. Jane era un riesgo demasiado grande, para lo que sea que Aro se refirió antes. Edward volteo nuevamente y miro a Aro. Deseaba saber que estaba pasando ahora mismo.

"Excelente. No será un tiempo largo de todas formas. Un mes o dos, luego el desaparecerá" Esperen… ¿Él? ¿A qué diablos se refería con 'Él'? Pestañee y hice una cuenta de la guardia. Oh no… Faltaba uno. Esto no podía ser bueno. Mire nuevamente el reloj de Carlisle. 9:59.

"Fue placentero volver a verlos, mis queridos, queridos amigos. Tal vez algún día deberían ir a visitarnos a Italia. ¿No?"

Carlisle agacho la cabeza mostrando respeto, aunque todos sabíamos que no había manera de que pisemos Italia a no ser que deseáramos la muerte. Estaba segura que los Vulturi sabían esto también.

"Deberíamos, Aro. Un placer verte nuevamente"

Aro agito su mano suavemente, y en un cerrar de ojos todos desaparecieron. Mire al reloj. 10:00.

"Renesmee," Edward susurró, salió disparado hacia el bosque. Todos le seguimos al instante, tratando de alcanzarlo. No que fuera posible, Edward era rápido. Algunas veces, demasiado. Corrí detrás de él tratando de alcanzarlo igual.

"¿Qué sucede?" Pregunté.

"¡Van a mantener un ojo en Renesmee! ¡Si da un paso en falso es el final… para todos!"

Eso era duro. Claro, sabía que los Vulturi podían ser crueles, pero esto era demasiado.

"¿A qué te refieres con mantener un ojo en ella? Están volviendo a Italia ¡Puedo verlo!"

"Ellos están, pero él no"

¿Él? ¿Quién demonios es él?

Antes de que pueda preguntar llegamos a la puerta. Edward la abrió de una patada y todos entramos detrás. Renesmee se encontraba sentada en la mesa, con un vaso de agua en la mano, parecía pasmada, y aun así temblaba. Seguí su mirada a una ventana al final de la habitación. Recostado sobre el marco, gabardina y todo, se encontraba la mas preciada posesión de los Vulturi, arma mortal, y el más silencioso de los dos gemelos de la guardia. El único y solo… Alec.

"Bienvenidos a casa" Dijo en tono de burla, doblando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

' _Oh Dios… Estamos acabados'_

 _A/N:_

 _Rápida actualización. Este capítulo no es tan largo, pero bueno. Les da la razón del porque los Vulturi están allí. El próximo capítulo se encuentra lleno de acción Renesmee/Alec! Las actualizaciones dependen de los reviews que reciba. Lo sé. Lo sé. Sueno como una gruñona, pero sinceramente los reviews ayudan con la musa._

 _-C.H._


	3. Dulce sueños

**Capitulo tres: Dulce sueños.**

Hay tres cosas que no comprendía. La primera, como un día que estaba siendo perfecto se convirtió en el peor día de mi existencia. La segunda, él porque estaba siendo forzada a salir de mi propia casa por la llegada de un visitante indeseado. Y por último la tercera, él porque él se encontraba aquí en primer lugar, vigilándome, o como sea que él lo llamaba. Alec de los Vulturi. Perdiendo su tiempo cuidándome. Bueno, no cuidándome. Las historias que escuche acerca de los Vulturi dicen que ellos no tienen cuidado por nadie. Ellos protegían a todos los vampiros, pero no siendo sus guardaespaldas. Había alguna trampa, o algo oculto del porque se encontraba aquí en primer lugar. Algo que mi familia no estaba contándome. Todo lo que me dijeron fue que debía pasar al menos una hora del día con Alec, dejar que husmee y ser cuidadosa con lo que hago. Siendo recordada de que era peligroso y no debía sacarlo de sus casillas. Sin embargo, por la pinta que tenía –y no me refiero a él siendo un Dios griego- era fácil sacarlo de sus casillas. Se burlaba, sonreía con superioridad y se cruzaba de brazos un montón. Pero nunca reía. Bueno, no de lo que pude ver últimamente. Normalmente soltabas una risilla de vez en cuando, o una sonrisa sincera por educación. ¿Pero Alec? Nunca. Duro como una piedra. Supongo que los Vulturi no eran muy 'sociables'.

Sin embargo sabía algo con seguridad. Si mi madre y mi padre no me decían él porque él se encontraba aquí, estaba segura que él no tendría problema iluminándome. Tenía derecho a saber por qué tenía un nuevo acosador ¿No es así? Después de todo el no tuvo problemas en decirme lo mucho que le molestaría tener que ser mi 'niñera'.

Dudaba que Alec disfrutaría estando aquí, si estaba tan acostumbrado a estar en Italia, Volterra –creo que es de allí donde mi madre me dijo que vivía- no entendía porque no tomaba el siguiente vuelo de vuelta. Yo, claramente, no quería ser una molestia para él. De hecho en este punto ni quería conocerlo. Todas las razones que mis padres me habían dicho, me hicieron llegar a una conclusión. No me agradaba. Aparentemente, era mutuo. El evidentemente no tenía mucha tolerancia a mi familia para comenzar ¿Entonces porque estaba siendo forzado a estar aquí? Todas estas preguntas debían ser contestadas antes de que piense estar de acuerdo con esto. Era un hecho de que Jacob no estaría feliz con esto. Especialmente ahora que debía pasar la mayoría de mis días siendo vigilada por este… No sabía cómo llamarlo ¿Asesino? ¿Monstro?

' _Ángel…'_

Mi mente susurro, provocando que mis ojos se abrieran como platos ¿Qué? Solo porque se veía… Angelical y parecía un Dios, no lo hacía eso. Es más, era exactamente lo opuesto. Podría ser joven e ingenua, pero sabía lo básico sobre los Vulturi. Uno, no les gustaba ser desafiados. Eran realeza, todos le temían y respetaban de cierta manera. Mantenían a nuestra especie a salvo y nos permitían vivir cerca de los humanos pacíficamente. Dos, eran realmente, realmente peligrosos. El más grande y peligroso aquelarre del mundo. Aro se rodeó de lo mejor, así nadie podía oponerse a su grandeza. Todos y cada uno de los miembros de los Vulturi eran especiales. Lo segundo era algo por lo que Aro no se conformaba, y por la mirada de mi padre cuando vio a Alec parado en el marco de la ventana, pude realizar rápidamente que Alec era alguien con un puesto alto en la guardia. Ahora, estaba el tercer y punto final de las cosas básicas que saber acerca de los Vulturi. Jane, la molestabas, y estabas básicamente muerto. A ella le importaba una sola persona, y era el chico viviendo en mi casa. Lo único que debía hacer era volver a su enorme aquelarre –si no nos mataba a todos el mismo- y eso sería todo. Estaríamos de frente contra la furia de Jane y todos los demás seguidores que Aro tenía bajo la manga. Sin embargo incluso si no sabía él motivo del porque se encontraba aquí, debía seguir la corriente de todo esto. No solo por mi propia vida, sino también por la de mi familia. Solo mirándolos ahora mismo, mirándome con ojos preocupados. No podía dejarlos morir solo porque era demasiado caprichosa para seguir las reglas de los Vulturi. Seguiría la corriente de la situación, solo por ellos.

"No podemos dejarla pasar por esto" Mamá estaba diciendo una y otra vez. Estaba asustada. Yo, sola con Alec. Alec de los Vulturi. Tenía en cuenta de que era un fenómeno de la naturaleza y que a veces podía ser peligrosa, pero no pensé que era tan peligrosa. Evidentemente era lo suficientemente 'peligrosa' para que los Vulturi me tengan que vigilar.

"Yo digo que vayamos allá y pateemos su trasero" Tío Emmett se encogió de hombros. Esa era su respuesta para todo.

"Y han llegado en un momento tan difícil" Abuela Esme suspiró. Normalmente pasaba los fines de semana en la Reserva con los 'hombres lobo'. Todos sabían de mi familia, entonces no decían nada acerca de no envejecer. De todas formas, todo el resto estaba comenzando a mostrar un poco de sospechas. Yo estaba libre de ellas, por que crecía cada día. Nahuel otro fenómeno de la naturaleza dijo que podría dejar de crecer a cualquier edad. Con suerte no sería pronto, pero ya notaba que no crecía con la misma rapidez de antes. Pero mi familia, diablos ellos terminaron tiñendo partes de su cabello en gris. Padres alrededor del mundo normalmente se tiñen el cabello para que no se vea gris. Tía Rosalie se negó, prefería morir antes de arruinar su cabello.

A lo que se refería Abuela Esme cuando dijo 'momento difícil' era que teníamos planeado mudarnos antes. Habían prometido que esperaríamos hasta que cumpla dieciocho antes de recoger nuestras cosas y desaparecer por otros cien años, tómalo o déjalo. Pero pareciese que todo el rollo de teñidos y el talento innato de Tía Alice con el maquillaje –si, Tía Alice hacia aparecer arrugas en el rostro de Carlisle y mi padre cuando iban al hospital- no eran tan efectivos como pensamos que serían. Yo hasta les había comentado a mis amigas –la primera vez que vieron a mi madre y abuela- que usaban mucho botox. ¡Botox! Había caído tan bajo con eso. Bueno creo que cuando tienes mi edad harías cualquier cosa para mantener a tus amigas y no tener que mudarte.

"Aro dijo que serían un par de meses. Él no es de los que no cumple su palabra" Abuelo Carlisle dijo tratando de calmar a todos, pero todos seguían escépticos.

"Pero tenemos dos problemas Carlisle. Los humanos a un paso de saber la verdad y un miembro de los Vulturi sediento de sangre siendo nuestro invitado" Tía Rosalie frunció su ceño cruzándose de brazos "No es como si pudiéramos mandarlo a lidiar con los humanos que husmean en nuestra vida" Continuo alzando una ceja, imaginándose lo que acababa de decir. Vi a mi padre encogerse y sacudir su cabeza.

"Ningún humano va a salir lastimado. Seguiremos como siempre, cuando termine el año nos mudaremos Mobile, Alabama con los Denali como lo planeamos. Rosalie, Emmett ustedes pueden ir a Mobile y explicar la situación a los Denali" Carlisle hablo liderando la situación. Emmett iba a interrumpir pero el abuelo puso una mano para callarlo. "Tú mantente allí hasta nuevo aviso. Quizás Jasper deba ir también"

Jasper frunció el ceño. "Disculpa ¿Pero acaso no es lo mejor mantenernos juntos? Alec es un gran riesgo en este punto"

"Si, entiendo eso Jasper pero tenemos que cuidarnos los unos a los otros. ¿Si nos descubren que importa si Alec se encuentra aquí? El mismo será el que impondrá la ley si lo necesita. Y no voy a permitir que mi familia se convierta en cenizas"

Tal vez se olvidaron que me encontraba sentada allí. La manera en la que hablaban hacía que el miedo se instale en mi misma alma. Los Vulturi amaban las reglas, pero no sabía que serían capaces de matar a las personas que eran 'descubiertas'. Diablos, pensé que tendrías una advertencia y los humanos serían forzados a guardar silencio, o serían transformados… No que ambas partes serían asesinadas como castigo. Creo que para los humanos y mi raza la curiosidad si mata al gato…

"Alice, necesitaremos que dobles tu habilidad para envejecernos a mí, Edward, Bella, Esme y en ti misma si es posible"

Alice asintió a la propuesta que dio el abuelo.

"Te necesitaremos aquí para que tengas un ojo sobre Alec y sus decisiones cuando Renesmee no se encuentra con el"

Si, una desventaja de ser un fenómeno de la naturaleza. Alice no podía ver mi futuro. Mi historia no era como la de los demás, cuyo futuro podía ser leído por la fantástica Alice. Yo era un libro en progreso.

El debate continúo por quien sabe cuánto tiempo más. Sin embargo finalmente llegaron a un acuerdo. Luego del baile de graduación y la obra de teatro –si lograba obtener el papel, que con suerte lo obtendría. Mientras más tiempo tenga en Forks, más tiempo para pasar con Ivy, Shannon y Suzannah- haríamos las maletas e iríamos para no volver a poner un pie en Forks hasta que todos los que nos han conocido y la memoria de nuestra existencia haya muerto y desaparecido.

"¿Alice puedes ver lo que está haciendo ahora?" Papá pregunto, su brazo sobre mamá. Tía Rose, Tío Emmett y Tío Jasper habían subido las escaleras a hacer las maletas con las cosas que iban a necesitar. Abuela Esme estaba en el teléfono hablando con Tanya, contándole que irían a ir más temprano y que todo les sería explicado una vez que hayan llegado.

Los ojos de Alice se movieron de un lado a otro como una especie de computadora.

"Está… buscando algo" Murmuro. "Está buscando entre cosas. Esta hambriento… y aburrido"

' _Será mejor que se mantenga fuera de mi habitación'_

Pensé fríamente. Papá me dedico una pequeña sonrisa y volvió su atención a Alice. Salió de su trance "Irá a Seattle a comer. Se irá por una hora"

"¡Perfecto!" Salte del sofá donde estaba sentada. Todos los ojos se dirigieron a mi "Voy a apurarme y sacar unas cosas que necesito" _'y cosas que no quiero que el vea'_ "Y salir lo más rápido que pueda. Él ni siquiera notará que estuve allí"

Probablemente lo notara, considerando que sus sentidos eran como los de mi familia, probablemente podría olerme a un kilómetro de distancia. Pero esto valía la pena. Es decir, ¡Necesitaba sacar de allí mis pijamas de Bob Esponja!

"No ¿Que sucede si llega y te encuentra allí? Es demasiado peligroso Nessie" Mama dijo cruzando la habitación y poniendo sus manos en mi rostro. Diablos, como deseaba que dejara de tratarme como a una niña. Podía manejar la situación sola, además sabía que no podía molestar a Alec más de lo que estaba por encontrarse aquí. No lo molestaría más de lo que se encuentra. Sería educada y amigable. Bueno… Intentaría lo mejor.

"Lo he visto volver a casa, así que Renesmee no se encontraría allí, o si no, no lo vería volver" Alice dijo con audacia. Al menos alguien tenía fe en mis decisiones.

"Estaré bien mamá" Conteste rápidamente, poniéndome de puntillas y besando su mejilla. A regañadientes asintió, dejando caer sus manos de mi rostro.

"Apúrate"

Y con eso salí corriendo por la puerta hacia la noche. Era probablemente cerca de las once. La luna estaba brillando sobre los árboles negros. La negrura cubría el cielo como una manta, impidiendo ver nada más que la luna. Pequeñas salpicaduras de estrellas se veían en partes, pero no estaba nada claro el cielo. Las nubes tapaban parte de la luna de cuando en cuando, a veces por completo, dejando al cielo en una mezcla de negro y gris. Estaba acostumbrada a la oscuridad, pero saber que cerca se encontraba un potencial asesino de cierta manera me asustaba.

Me acerque a la casa notando una lámpara prendida. Aw, no le gustaba volver a una casa oscura. Puse mis ojos en blanco entrando a la casa, cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Para estar segura aclare mi garganta.

"¿Hola?"

Nada. Solo silencio ¡Gracias a Dios! Me apresure dirigiéndome a mi habitación y comencé a empacar todas mis cosas. Ropa, zapatos, libros, maquillaje, todo lo que una adolescente necesita para sobrevivir. No que necesitara maquillaje, Tía Alice tenía lo suficiente para abrir su propia tienda de maquillaje. No quería que Alec husmeara en mi bolsa de maquillaje, viendo que matices de labiales usaba. Hablando de husmear… ¡Mi diario! Me lance al otro lado de mi cama, moviéndome buscando el libro rojo en el estante. Ahí. Lo agarré y asentí con placer. La cerradura seguía ahí, significando que Alec no había entrado en mi habitación. Agarrando el bolsón y poniéndolo sobre mi hombro, di una última mirada a mi habitación apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

" _¿Volviendo tan rápido?"_

Fue un suave susurro. Justo al lado de mi oreja. Podía sentir la presencia detrás de mí poniéndome los pelos del cuello de punta. Solté un jadeo y me voltee al instante, solo para ser sorprendida por su proximidad. Unos centímetros más y mi cara se encontraría sobre la suya. Mis labios habrían estado sobre los suyos…

Rápidamente lo empuje. Se alejó con una risilla, obviamente sorprendido por la reacción que había tenido.

"¡Debes dejar de hacer eso! ¡Es… aterrador!" Regañe, tratando con todo mí ser tranquilizarme. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí en primer lugar? Acaso no estabas fuera cazando"

"Sabes el viento es algo hermoso a veces. Manda tantos aromas y olores directamente a tu nariz, cosa que he aprendido a ignorar con el paso de los años que he vivido. Sin embargo, quien quisiera olvidar un aroma como el tuyo" Saco una mano de su espalda arreglando gentilmente un rizo para que no se encuentre fuera de lugar. Estaba tan aturdida por sus movimientos… Sus palabras, sentí que podía desvanecer ahí mismo. Y lo deseaba, porque los pensamientos que estaba teniendo eran como traidores. Si no era por él, mi familia no debería estar separándose.

"Bueno… Realmente preferiría que lo olvidaras. De hecho ¿Por qué mejor no olvidas mi presencia aquí por completo?"

"Pero por favor, señorita Cullen, no tuvimos ni siquiera la oportunidad de un 'Hola' apropiado debido a la dramática aparición de tu familia"

"No iba a ser drástica si no te molestabas en estar aquí ¿Y qué se debía todo el sarcasmo?"

Alzo una ceja "¿Sarcasmo?"

"Si… 'Bienvenidos a casa'. ¿Debes ser tan irritante con tus frases?"

Alec lanzo una risa sarcástica, poniendo los ojos en blanco "¿Hubieses preferido que sea grosero y no les dé la bienvenida a casa?"

"Que te encuentres aquí es grosero. Nos has echado de nuestra propia casa"

Alec frunció el ceño ante la declaración, como si realmente le hubiera ofendido. ¡Un punto para Renesmee!

"Te haré saber señorita Cullen" –por una extraña razón, en verdad me gustaba que me llame así, me hacía sentir… mayor. Madura. Mi propia persona. Tenía por seguro que no dejaría que parara de llamarme así pronto- "No pedí a tu padre que dejará la casa. No tengo problema de dormir afuera o encontrar algún motel. Simplemente tu familia estaba siendo…"

"Demasiado amable" Termine la frase por él. Asintió poniendo sus manos en su espalda.

"Exactamente" Agredió "Y quien sería para rechazar la oferta, escuche que Esme es una mujer realmente amable y que estaría ofendida si rechazaba este gesto amistoso"

Puse mis ojos en blanco al escuchar eso. "Si, eso suena como ella"

Era extraño lo diferente que éramos en general. Su aquelarre –no sabía si él se refería a ellos como su familia- obviamente no eran tan amables como la abuela. Por un momento, me imagine lo que sería pertenecer a los Vulturi. Tan… separados de la vida familiar. ¿No los volvería locos tarde o temprano?

Los segundos pasaron y ninguno de los dos dijo ni una sola palabra. Solo nos mirábamos en completo silencio. Era pacifico pero a la vez un poco inquietante. Aclare mi garganta nerviosa, decidiendo que sería mejor que yo rompiera el hielo.

"¿Por qué estás aquí de todos modos?" Pregunte realmente sorprendida de lo segura que sonó la pregunta. Otro punto para mí.

"¿No te lo contaron tus padres?"

Sacudí mi cabeza. Alec frunció el ceño y luego toda expresión desapareció de su rostro. Su rostro estaba en blanco. Esto realmente me molestaba, me refiero ¿Quién se queda en blanco a una pregunta cómo esa? No era tan difícil. Era como preguntarle a alguien cuál era su nombre. Claro que él ya me había dado su nombre.

Alec aclaro su garganta.

"Bueno dudo que tus padres estén emocionados de que yo te informe el por qué tengo el placer de vigilarte, pero creo que tienes el derecho de saber y… Seré capaz de molestar a tu familia en alguna manera al darte esta información" Dijo con en todo petulante. Debo admitirlo, me gustaba de cierto modo, aunque de alguna manera estaba insultando a mi familia y queriendo causar problemas. Al menos tendría mi respuesta, creo que esa expresión en blanco era el pensando en la respuesta.

"Cuando eras una niña y todos nosotros vinimos –"

"A destruirme, conozco la historia" Dije rápidamente. Alzo su mano para silenciarme como lo hizo la primera vez que nos conocimos.

"Vinimos a investigar las acusaciones sobre un niño inmortal, Aro decidió dejar tu destino con una votación"

¿Una votación? Mi destino tuvo que ser decidido por una votación. Mamá y papá no me lo habían dicho. Bueno, estaba medio contenta que había decidido preguntarle a Alec ahora, había conseguido información vital. Si la votación no salía bien, diablos… Estaría muerta ahora mismo.

"El voto de Caius fue que tú y tu familia debían ser destruidos. Le pareció que eras una amenaza" Alec explico. Pestañee. Caius. Debía preguntarle quien era el luego.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunte.

"Porque, muchos, muchos años atrás tuvimos problemas con los niños inmortales. Esos niños que han sido transformados antes de cumplir una edad madura, estaban corriendo salvajemente y matando a todo lo que cruzaba su mirada. Debíamos deshacernos del problema y poner un alto a todas las personas creando un problema como ese otra vez. Entonces Aro creo una ley, todo niño inmortal debía ser destruido, como lo sería su creador. Entonces eso explica el motivo del por qué vinimos a investigar si eras un niño inmortal. Verás, Irina Denali –"

Yo había escuchado sobre ella. A Tanya no le gustaba hablar sobre ella, seguía lastimándola. Era evidente que todos querían a Irina.

"Y la madre de las 'hermanas' Sasha había creado un niño inmortal luego de que la ley haya sido creada. El niño fue destruido, como lo fue ella. Es por eso que Irina estaba molesta y confundida por tu existencia"

Asentí levemente. Alec continúo.

"El resto voto que no eras una amenaza y nos marchamos en paz. Como sea, Caius seguía escéptico. Estoy aquí para hacer un reporte completo de si eres una amenaza o no. Entonces soy básicamente el inspector"

Estaba bajo investigación, grandioso. Las noticias me ponían nerviosa, ahora entendía el por qué mis padres no me lo querían decir. Pero sería cuidadosa con todo lo que hiciera ahora.

"¿Entonces la decisión de si vivo o muero es básicamente tuya?"

Alec no contesto, simplemente asintió y miro a mi mano notando el libro. Saco su mano para tomarlo e instantáneamente aleje mi mano poniéndola detrás en mi espalda. Sus ojos se pegaron a los míos.

"¿Privado?"

"Demasiado"

"Eso hace que desee verlo mucho más"

No me agradaba. Es más, despreciaba a este chico ¡Evidentemente no conocía el significado de privacidad! ¿Quería leer mi diario? Dejarlo leer mi diario seria como dejarlo leer mi mente. Tenía suficiente con papá y su don. "No"

"Te permitiré saltar la sesión de mañana conmigo"

"Tentador, pero no" Sacudí mi cabeza. La mandíbula de Alec se tensiono en ese momento, sus labios creando una línea mientras se acercaba, apretándome contra la pared y su cercanía. Podía sentir su pecho sobre el mío, sus labios a centímetros de los míos de nuevo. Podía oler, incluso saborear su dulce aliento. Su aroma me abrumaba por completo. Era almizcleño, dulce. El aroma solo me dejaba intoxicada. Me tomo unos segundos poder identificar que era, pero cuando lo hice, lo ansiaba. Alec olía a canela. Dulce, varonil y delicioso. Sin embargo, todos sabían el truco de la canela, puede oler delicioso pero el sabor dejaba un gusto seco y ardiente en la boca. Este pensamiento abandono mi mente dejándome pensando si en verdad sabía tan bien como olía. Ira pareció aparecer de golpe en sus ojos. Ardiente en la profundidad de sus rojos ojos. Casi me desmaye de miedo y deseo…

"Déjame ver el libro, Renesmee. ¿La última vez que escribiste?"

Mi mente comenzó vagar en sus palabras, respirando su aroma como si fuera una droga. La última vez que escribí… La vez que estaba fastidiada con mamá, papá, Nathan y Jacob. No le podía dejar leer eso…

Lentamente saque mi mano de mi espalda, la mano de Alec se estiro hasta tomar el libro "Gracias"

Con eso mi espacio personal fue devuelto. Me sentí… confundida, sola ¿Usada? Alec solo me hizo sentir cuando abrió el seguro sin ningún esfuerzo y comenzó a pasar las hojas hasta la última donde había algo escrito. Por lo menos estaba cumpliendo su palabra. Y en un segundo Alec convirtió todas mis emociones en vergüenza, comenzando a leer el diario en voz alta.

" _Ok, entonces me miró. Nathan Newton me miró. Y me dijo que me vería luego, aparentemente eso es algo importante. Ivy dijo que 'nos vemos' y 'nos vemos luego' son cosas totalmente diferentes. Y que significa que el realmente tiene intenciones de verme luego. Ah, me estoy divagando, tratando de pasar el tiempo. Mama y papa dejaron a Jacob de niñera por la culpa de unos visitantes inesperados, de los cuales no puedo saber nada. No es como si fuera que estoy interesada. Es solo curiosidad. Pero nada me involucra últimamente. Soy la humana de la familia, básicamente la nueva Bella. Estoy considerando llamar a mama así de ahora en más, y a papa. No en sus caras, si no probablemente tendrán un ataque. Pero con mis amigos. Mama y papa. Bella y Edward, queda bien. Mama dijo que ella acostumbraba a llamar al abuelo Charlie, Charlie en sus espaldas. Supongo que puedo seguir sus pasos si soy básicamente la nueva Bella. Oh, espera… "_ Alec dio vuelta la página sonriéndome con superioridad. Naturalmente me sonroje.

" _Jacob acaba de gritar desde abajo. Diciendo que son las diez, debe volver a la Push o algo. Personalmente pienso que va a ir a controlar a mama, papa y que todo el resto estén bien. Estar seguro de que los visitantes ya se marcharon. Esperaba eso, pero por otro lado, esperaba que no. ¡Tenía la casa para mí misma! Espera… ¿Qué estoy haciendo escribiendo ahora? Ahora que estoy sola… Puedo hacer lo que sea. Correr desnuda_ "Alec paro levantando una ceja. Nuevamente me sonroje, solo que esta vez creo que mi rostro alcanzo un nuevo color de rojo ¿Por qué diablos tuve que escribir eso?

" _Comer todo el chocolate que quiera. Cantar a todo pulmón. Volveré a escribir en ti pronto, adiós. Renesmee_ "Cerro el libro volviendo su mirada a mi "Llamar a tu madre y padre por sus nombres… Que rebelde"

Obviamente quería molestarme. Estiro su brazo pasándome el libro. En un instante lo saque de su mano y lo escondí debajo de mi brazo.

"Bueno tenía la intención de que yo y solo yo sabría sobre eso"

Asintió soltando una sonrisa burlona.

"Pero claro, no quisiéramos que tus padres sepan de lo que estas escribiendo ¿o sí? Especialmente acerca de correr desnuda"

Lo fulmine con la mirada. Mis dientes apretados a tal punto que sentía que se romperían en cualquier momento.

"Bueno" Alec hablo de nuevo poniendo sus manos en la espalda "Esto fue divertido, pero creo que debes volver. No quisiéramos que _Edward_ piense que te ha pasado algo ¿o sí?"

Pestañee, debía admitirlo, Alec era… gracioso a su manera. "No, no es algo que quisiéramos"

Levante mi mentón y me dirigí a la puerta a paso rápido. Alec estuvo frente mío en un segundo abriendo la puerta para que pudiera pasar.

"¿Quisieras que te acompañe querida?" Ofreció.

Contemple la oferta, lo había visto en películas… Chicos acompañando chicas a casa hasta la puerta. Donde podrían terminar la noche con el tan esperado beso, que los dejaría a ambos con ansias de más. Pero luego la realidad volvió y realice quien era el que estaba ofreciéndome acompañarme a casa. No importa lo hermoso que Alec fuera, no había forma que él sea el mi caballero de brillante armadura. Podía ser el caballero que me tenía prisionera o algo así. Sonreí con suficiencia en su cara. Orgullosa.

"Soy perfectamente capaz de caminar sola hasta mi casa, pero muchas gracias" Dije con suficiencia, orgullosa de misma.

"Nunca dije que no fueras capaz. Que tengas una placentera noche señorita Cullen. Dulce sueños" Agacho su cabeza de manera considerada. Por más de que quisiera sonreírle era demasiado orgullosa y caprichosa para darle ese gusto. Simplemente salí hasta que lo escuche cerrar la puerta, solo ahí deje salir el aliento y me recosté por un árbol.

¿Realmente había sido mentalmente seducida por un miembro de los Vulturi? Podría odiar a Alec y su sarcasmo, su atractivo y su presencia en mi casa… Pero debía admitirlo. Sabía cómo entrar bajo la piel de una chica. Especialmente en la mía.

– **xXx–**

No podía pasar la eternidad debatiéndome en si Alec estaba bromeando ahí adentro. Era demasiado riesgoso debido al hecho de que mi familia probablemente están calculando el tiempo en el que salí. Si fuese más de media hora, mandarían a un equipo de búsqueda. Sí, mi familia era así de protectora. Creo que es entendible, considerando que había alguien que estuvo dispuesto a matarme. No sería coincidencia si moría el mismo día que un miembro de los Vulturi aparecía en Forks. Tan pronto como entre en la casa Bella –sí haría eso ahora, la conversación con Alec tuvo un impacto en mi- estaba todo sobre mi, llenándome de preguntas y apretando mi rostro. Edward parecía que intentaba mirar a través de mi mente, pero mientras que mamá estuviera tan cerca y tocándome, estaba protegida.

Tía Rose, Tío Emmett y Tío Jasper partieron cerca de las doce. Luego de una sesión de besos, abrazos y 'te extrañare', principalmente de Tía Alice y Tío Jasper. Pero igual, los extrañaré. Tan pronto dejaron la casa hacia la oscuridad desapareciendo, la casa se sentía vacía. Fría. Sola.

Fui corriendo arriba por las escaleras directamente a mi habitación, a bañarme y cambiarme. Tenía la habitación vieja de mi padre, donde los ventanales enormes dejaban ver todo el bosque, y en la lejanía una pequeña luz que pertenecía a la cabaña. No era clara, pero la podía ver difusa. Decidí acomodar la cama silenciosamente para poder ver la luz acostada. Provocándome una sensación de tranquilidad. Preguntándome que estaba haciendo. Él no dormía ¿Qué hacía un miembro de los Vulturi para pasar el tiempo? ¿Ver la televisión? ¿Bailar? ¿Salir a dar una vuelta? Todas eran posibilidades y por una extraña razón… Quería ser testigo de todas ellas. Me preguntaba si Alec vio la televisión alguna vez, y si lo hizo ¿Cuál era su programa favorito? Si leía libros ¿Cuál era su libro favorito y por qué? Si salía a dar una vuelta, quería saber a dónde iría ¿Sería a un lugar perfecto, tranquilo y silencioso? ¿O a un lugar bochornoso y caótico? Y… ¿Sabría cómo bailar? Lentamente mis ojos comenzaron cerrarse, mirando a la luz, titilando debido a mis ojos cansados.

En mi mente repetí su voz una última vez.

' _Dulce sueños'._

– **xXx–**

 _A/N:_

 _Bueno… Tuve la inspiración de seguir con el capítulo y terminarlo rápido, gracias por los reviews y emails que recibí informándome sobre fav autor y fav story alert, etc._

 _Todos y cada uno de ellos significan el mundo para mí. Últimamente he escribido un montón de capítulos adelantados. Agradezco a todos lo que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un Review. El próximo capítulo será publicado pronto._

 _-C.H._

– **xXx–**

2\. A/N:

 _Estas próximas semanas estoy de exámenes! Así que me será difícil actualizar, ya que los capítulos son largos y toman mucho tiempo, igual voy a traducir siempre que tenga tiempo libre! Espero que les esté gustando la historia! Este es el primer capítulo Alec/Nessie! Y no se imaginan todo lo que les espera! Nos leemos en unas semanas._

 _-Preper Addicted_


	4. Llegada sorpresa

**Capítulo 4: Llegada sorpresa.**

Desperté por el ruido de la lluvia. Lluvia, eso significaba que tendría que ir a la preparatoria y no debería estar preocupándome por 'el señor seducción' ahora. Mire el reloj y realice que tal vez mamá estaba planeando dejarme no ir hoy, considerando lo tarde era y que aun seguía en la cama. Abajo podía escucharla al teléfono con papá, él estaba fuera con el abuelo, aparentemente Tía Alice se había vuelto una maniática con el problema del maquillaje. El mismo había dicho que parecía tener treinta y cinco años, si el parecía de treinta y cinco me pregunto de cuantos años parecerá el abuelo.

Me levante en silencio, tomando un par de jeans y una remera lisa, rápidamente me cambie tomando un abrigo blanco, debido a que había olvidado mi abrigo favorito en la cabaña _con él._

Deambulando escaleras abajo aclare mi garganta. Mamá dirigió su mirada a mí y me dedico una sonrisa, luego volteo y continúo con la llamada.

"Voy a tomar algo para comer en la escuela" Dije, ella asintió, evidentemente no escuchando lo que estaba diciendo, pero antes que pueda reclamarme algo, ya estaba saliendo por la puerta con mi cartera en el hombro.

No había manera de que faltara a la escuela, decidí caminar en vez de correr por el bosque. Respirar el aire puro y sentir las gotas de la lluvia en la cara. Estaba tan pérdida en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera note que tenía un acosador. No hasta que hablo.

"¿A la escuela?"

Literalmente salte. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Debía parar de hacer esto ¡Terminaría teniendo un ataque al corazón si continuaba!

Bien, recuerda Renesmee, se amable, él podría matarte con una sola mano. Inhale profundamente para calmar mi respiración.

"Buenos días Alec" Susurre, calmando mi ritmo cardíaco. Asintió en forma de saludo "Si, debo aprender el abecedario" Hice un intento de una pequeña broma, sin embargo no sonrió, simplemente asintió. Note que hacía eso mucho. Chico malo. No mostraba sus emociones tampoco, y no me refiero a que no sonreía mucho o nada, me refiero a que no mostraba ninguna emoción. Punto final. Era como mantener una conversación con un muro… Si pudieran contestar. En este caso mi muro podía.

"¿Qué haces fuera tan temprano?" Pregunte intentando romper con el silencio que se había formado. Alec se encogió de hombros, sonriendo de una manera que me dejo sin aliento.

"Un paseo de mañana" Dijo sin gracia.

"Pero está lloviendo"

"Ciertamente lo está. Diez puntos a la híbrida"

¿Diez puntos? ¿Realmente acaba de decir eso? Lo mire fijamente, luchando con la sonrisa que se quería formar en mis labios. Alec echó un vistazo a mi dirección y fue ahí cuando note, la comisura de sus labios curvándose ¡Hizo una broma con su sarcasmo! Largue una risa, sabiendo que era seguro.

"Entonces, eso me deja en diez puntos y tú, cero"

"Estoy jugando a una causa perdida" Comento "Pero debería obtener puntos antes de que esta evaluación termine"

Sabía a qué se refería con evaluación. Una vez que alcance su conclusión y todo esto termine, se marcharía. Deseaba que ese día se apurara. No era como si yo fuera una asesina enmascarada que mataba a personas a escondidas solo por la emoción de ser atrapada. Bella y Edward me enseñaron a respetar a los humanos ¡Diablos, mis mejores amigas eran humanas!

"Apuesto que seguiría ganando" Dije sin rodeos, segura de mi misma.

"¿Qué apuestas, señorita Cullen?"

"¿Puedes dejar de llamarme así?" Dije dándome cuenta de lo molesto que ese nombre era. Mirando hacia él me di cuenta de lo alto que realmente era. Más alto que yo, de eso estaba segura.

"¿Te gustaría que te llame por tu nombre?" Pregunto.

"Llámame Nessie, todos lo hacen"

Alec frunció el ceño. Estaba sorprendida, fue como si hubiera dicho algo malo, y si era así, era chica muerta. Sentí mi corazón acelerar su ritmo, la expresión en su cara era disgusto total ¿Qué diablos hice?

"¿Quieres que me refiera a ti como el monstro del lago Ness?" Pregunto en un tono cargado de veneno "Lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso"

"¿Qué tiene de malo Nessie?" Fruncí el ceño, un poco ofendida por el tono a mi apodo. No era su problema, era el mío.

"¿Qué tiene de bueno?" Volviendo sus ojos al camino "Discúlpame pero me rehusó a llamarte eso, Renesmee ¿Te das cuenta que te llamaría monstro si te llamo por ese nombre?"

"Soy una especie de monstro…"

"Aun así Renesmee. Tú eres mucho más normal que cualquiera de nosotros, es por eso que no debes ser referida como un monstro. Debes ser llamada por algo único, porque eso es lo que eres" Dijo rápidamente. No sabía si debía tomar eso como un cumplido o no ¿Por qué Alec debía decir cosas que me confundían? "Debería llamarte por tu nombre completo, porque no estaría usando esa excusa de apodo para ti"

"Pero Renesmee es un trabalenguas" Me queje, sabiendo que probablemente me cansaría de escucharle decir 'Renesmee' todo el tiempo. "Inventa un apodo para mi entonces" Dije. Si esto sería comiquísimo. Alec de los Vulturi debía inventar un apodo para mí. Probablemente inventaría algo como animal degollado o algo de ese tipo. Alec volteo su cabeza hacía mi nuevamente, sus ojos brillaban como alguien que tiene en mente una travesura.

"¿Crear un apodo para ti?" Repitió, la curva de sus labios volviendo, sentí la sensación de derretirme otra vez. "Está bien, esa debería ser nuestra primera tarea. Cuando vuelvas de la escuela, elegiremos alguno de los que se me ocurrió ¿Trato?"

Lo mire mientras hablaba, escuchando atentamente cada palabra. Primera tarea. Asentí dando una sonrisa mostrando todos los dientes "Trato, y si se te ocurre algo que ame absolutamente, entonces cinco puntos para ti"

"Debo tratar dar lo mejor de mi entonces" Dijo inclinando levemente la cabeza. Fruncí el ceño ante su parada abrupta, y luego realice que estábamos en el final del bosque. La acera que se dirigía a la escuela estaba ahí ¿Por qué tenía la necesidad de no ir a la escuela ahora? Claro que igual tenía que asistir, después de haber hecho el trato con Alec. Esto iba a ser un infierno, sentarme todo el día pensando en que lo que se le iba a ocurrir. Tienen razón al decir que la paciencia es una virtud.

"Adiós Alec" Dije diciendo adiós con la mano, caminando a través de los últimos árboles y saliendo a la acera.

"Arrivederci" Fue lo que escuche antes de que el desaparezca completamente. Suspire feliz conmigo misma. Tal vez que Alec se encuentre aquí no era algo tan malo después de todo.

 **-xXx-**

Todos se encontraban aquí hoy. Me imaginaba que alguna de las chicas fingiría estar enferma para no asistir un día tan miserable como este, pero todas estaban aquí. Como lo estaba yo, sonriendo como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. Pensando en todas las posibilidades de apodos que a Alec se le podían ocurrir. Debido a todo lo que había vivido, Alec poseía fantásticas habilidades cuando se refería a vocabulario, lo que me hacía dudar ¿Los usaría para el bien o el mal? Preocupación y emoción no combinaban bien, mi estómago parecía tener nudos, pero lo estaba disfrutando. Completamente.

Camine a través de un grupo de personas amontonándose bajo un paraguas y escondiéndose debajo de sus camperas para mantenerse secos de la lluvia, ajenos al hecho de mi cabello completamente empapado pegándose a partes de mi rostro.

Ivy se hizo un lugar debajo de un paraguas mientras hablaba con el resto. Me pare a su lado sin decir ni una palabra, todos callaron cuando llegue esperando a que diga algo, y cuando no lo hice se miraron unas a otras en confusión.

"¿Estas bien Nessie?" Suzannah finalmente dijo.

"Nunca mejor" Conteste ¿Debía contarles acerca de Alec? Tal vez no, después de todo no sabía si quería que otras personas además de mi familia supiera que él estaba aquí. Tal vez le gustaba la idea de guardarlo en secreto debido al hecho de que no debería salir del bosque ¿Tal vez era tímido? ¡Ja! ¿Él, tímido? Sus habilidades en seducción que terminaron en mi misma entregándole mi diario ayer por la noche me demostraban que no era tímido y haría cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que quiere.

Decidí que si llegaban a ver a Alec alguna vez les contaría sobre él. Inventaría una historia inverosímil en cómo era amigo de la familia, eso no sería una mentira tan grande, considerando que era de alguna manera era amigo de la familia. Aro y Carlisle se clasificaban como amigos, entonces desde ya era la verdad. Solo podría decir que era el hijo de Aro. Eso era posiblemente verdad, debía preguntar a Alec sobre su cercanía con Aro. En verdad aún tenía muchas preguntas por hacerle, no pareció tener muchos problemas en contestarme el 'porque estás aquí', entonces no le molestaría contestarme otras más.

"No mires ahora, pero Nathan Newton está mirando hacia nosotras" Ivy susurro provocando que todas volteáramos y miráramos ¿Qué esperaba que hiciéramos? ¿Ignorarlo? ¡Diablos, todas queríamos ver si era verdad! Cualquier chica –incluyéndome- que llamaba la atención de Nathan Newton se sentiría instantáneamente alguien.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y dio un destello de sus dientes. Una sonrisa amistosa, como si fuera la primera vez que me decía 'hola' desde primer grado. Sentí mi corazón derretirse, pero mi mente daba vueltas. Daba vueltas acerca si alguna vez me podría imaginar a Alec sonriéndome de forma amistosa.

Podía imaginármelo a él estando con los populares, mezclándose entre ellos como si perteneciera allí. Donde hubiese pertenecido si fuese humano, Alec era inconcebiblemente hermoso. Cualquiera que dijera lo contrario debía ir al oculista y conseguir el par de anteojos con más aumento disponible. Era evidentemente rico, los Vulturi eran nuestra realeza por el amor de Dios, era obviamente rico. Vivía en un castillo. Y como cereza al poste, tenía la personalidad de un popular también. Un maestro en la seducción. Ahora mismo podía imaginarme, viendo a Amber, Mercedes y Brittany detrás de el para conseguir un fugaz aroma de su perfume.

"¿Nathan Newton acaba de sonreírte?" Shannon susurro, volteándose a mirarme. Su voz rompiendo mi ensoñación, trayéndome de vuelta al presente.

"¿Quién?" Pestañee.

"¡Nathan!"

"Oh… sí. Creo que sí" Me encogí de hombros, todas comenzaron a lanzar risillas cuando fui la única que parecía cuerda e inafectada por la sonrisa cegadora de Nathan. No, realmente estaba afectada pero por la idea de lo que sería la sonrisa cegadora de Alec, si sonreía alguna vez.

La campana sonó e instantáneamente todos se apresuraron a entrar y salir de la lluvia. Yo les seguí detrás de mis amigas, siendo golpeada por el calor que hacía dentro. Trate de recordarme que tenía primero pero Suzannah me lo recordó. Gimnasia.

La clase donde estábamos todos juntos. Al menos no estaría sola por un tiempo, pensando en él y su estúpida oferta de apodos. Me cambie a pantalones de correr y ate mi cabello mojado. Esta clase me daría la oportunidad de entrar en calor y dejar que la ropa se seque un poco. Lo que jugaríamos hoy sería basquetbol, lo que me dejaría liberar algo de estrés. Me refiero ¿A qué adolescente no le gusta jugar algún deporte cuando su cabeza es un lío? Si, probablemente nos quejaríamos y lo odiaríamos y haríamos cualquier cosa por no hacerlo, pero cuando la realidad viene, secretamente lo disfrutábamos. Yo sabía que lo hacía. Especialmente cuando debía lanzar el balón dentro de la canasta y sentir la sensación de victoria llegando como un premio dulce. Anotabas una canasta y tu equipo estaba más cerca de ganar, todo gracias a tus tácticas.

Shannon, Suzannah e Ivy estaban escépticas al principio, como casi todas las chicas, eventualmente tomaron el ritmo del partido. Creo que pasaron los primeros cinco o diez minutos mirando a los chicos jugando su partido al otro lado del salón. Chicas mirando a chicos en pantaloncillos cortos. Por supuesto. Sonreí ante mi pensamiento y me dirigí hacia los vestidores una vez que la clase termino. Las chicas que apenas habían jugado me siguieron.

Saque mi ahora seca ropa y decidí dejar mi cabello en la desordenada coleta que se encontraba. Subiendo la cremallera de mi abrigo camine por la puerta de los vestidores esperando escuchar la campana que indicaba el inicio del siguiente periodo. Literatura. Una vez más tendría que soportar los eventos de Romeo y Julieta. No significaba que el libro o la obra no me agradaban. Realmente me gustaba, de hecho, llore la primera vez que termine de leerla. Pero luego de un tiempo, leyendo lo estúpidos que realmente fueron para dejar sus vidas por amor se volvió aburrido. Sin embargo, tal vez lo veía estúpido ya que nunca me había sentido de esa manera ¿Alguna vez sacrificaría mi existencia si mi amante muriera, por qué no podría vivir el resto de mi existencia sin él? Probablemente no.

"Entonces, ¿Has hablado con Nathan ya?" Ivy pregunto una vez que ella y las otras estaban vestidas y caminando por el pasillo hacia nuestras clases. Sabía que esto se aproximaba. Había cometido el error de contarles que había dicho 'nos vemos luego'. Lo que significaba, ya que eran mis mejores amigas, que querían saber cada detalle de lo que sucedía. No pararían hasta saber cada minúsculo detalle. Sacudí mi cabeza tomando un trago de la botella de agua. El Sr. Newton –también conocido como Mike- siempre traía botellas de agua para sus clases. Era un lindo gesto.

"Bueno, ahora es tu oportunidad ¡Cuéntanos que tal luego!" Susurro rápidamente Ivy empujándome antes de que tenga la oportunidad de responderle. Sí. Me empujo. Directamente a Nathan, quien estaba rodeado de sus amigos y ahora se encontraban mirándome y riendo. Gracias Ivy.

"Whoa ¿Estas bien?" Nathan pregunto, asegurándose de que estaba firme en el suelo. Grandioso, ahora debía hacerlo parecer como que fue mi culpa. Si tenía agallas le diría quien me había empujado hacia él, pero si hacia eso debería explicarle el por qué me habían empujado hacia él complicándolo todo.

"Si, perdón. Tropecé con algo" Dije mirando al suelo, buscando algo para utilizar como excusa a mi sucia jugada. Nathan mantuvo su mano sobre mi brazo, asegurándose de que seguía en equilibrio. Asintió hacia el resto de sus amigos, que continuaron caminando mientras reían.

"Seguro piensas que soy una torpe"

"No, no te preocupes, no estás mal, ya me pasaron cosas peores que una linda chica tropezándose conmigo"

Me quede momentáneamente aturdida por lo que había dicho ¿Acababa de llamarme linda? Tuve que pestañear un par de veces para estar segura de que realmente estaba ahí y que Nathan me estaba hablando, y que no era un perverso juego mental que me estaba haciendo mi mente. Naturalmente me sonroje lanzando una risilla.

"¿Vamos a clases?" Pregunto inclinando levemente su cabeza hacia un costado. Asentí comenzando a caminar. Lo que me sorprendió fue que mantuvo mi paso. Caminando conmigo, no enfrente o detrás. Las personas nos lanzaban miradas, pero supongo que era porque yo normalmente pasaba desapercibida en la preparatoria –lo que me gustaba- y ahora por fin notaban mi existencia al estar junto a Nathan.

Al entrar a la clase él se dirigió a su grupo de amigos, mientras yo me dirigí al fondo del salón, tomando mi asiento. La perfecta distancia para mirarlo y poder fantasear. Sin embargo mis ojos se dirigieron a la ventana esta vez. Mirando como la lluvia caía por el vidrio de la ventana formando figuras. El cielo se ilumino un segundo y un estallido se oyó. Un relámpago indicando que era una tormenta. Grandioso. Tal vez Jacob me sorprendería con un viaje a casa. Disfrutaba de la lluvia. Pero no de este tipo.

 **-xXx-**

El almuerzo fue interesante. Nathan se había acercado a mí y comenzó a hablar sobre el tema de Romeo y Julieta. Preguntando que significaban algunas palabras y si el las había entendido correctamente. Naturalmente yo solo estaba sorprendida de que estaba dispuesto a hablarme en público, con todos sus amigos mirando desde 'la mesa'. La mirada de sorpresa en sus rostros probablemente reflejaba la mía. Se veían tan confundidos, como si estuvieran en un universo paralelo donde la plebe tenía una oportunidad con los populares. Pero aquí se encontraba Nathan hablándome, aunque fuera sobre tarea y clases. Por lo menos sabía mi nombre.

Cuando Nathan se sentó, ya que se encontraba parado hablándome, juro que vi los ojos de Ivy explotar. Shannon y Suzannah se levantaron apuradas hacia la mesa de ensaladas a tomar 'algo'. Eso significaba que estaban demasiado nerviosas para estar cerca de él. Todo iba bien, de hecho, Nathan parecía estar cómodo y que se quedaría hasta el final del almuerzo. Pero mi suerte no era tanta. Brittany apareció, ojos como dagas. Evidentemente no le gustaba el hecho de que Nathan hablara con otras chicas, si se le ocurriera clasificarnos como chicas.

"Nate, cariño" dijo en ese odioso tono nasal "Ven a sentarte con nosotras"

"Claro Brit. Nes me está ayudando con esto"

Sus ojos se clavaron en mí. Sentí como mi alma se congelaba. "Nes" Repitió ella, solo que sonaba como ácido. "Ahh, la chica que su familia usa botox"

Sí. Mi mentira para poder quedar más tiempo en Forks era utilizada como una burla. Asentí con mi cabeza lentamente "Esa soy yo"

Sonrío con suficiencia y luego apoyo una mano con manicura perfecta sobre el hombro de Nathan. Eso instantáneamente llamo su atención. Pareciera que Brittany sabía todos los trucos para conseguir un chico. Incluso a alguien con los pies en la tierra como Nathan. Se inclinó un poco y susurro algo en su oído. Lo suficientemente despacio incluso para que yo pudiera entender. Como un suspiro. Nathan parpadeo y asintió.

"Hey Nes… ¿Será que podemos continuar con esto otro día?"

"Si… Claro. ¿Cuándo?" Pregunte, sintiéndome un poco molesta de que Brittany me haya quitado la única oportunidad de hablar con Nathan tranquilamente.

"Uh" en este punto, Nathan se había parado, y Brittany tomo su mano estirándolo "Pronto"

Eso fue todo lo que dijo. El resto del almuerzo estuvo lleno de Ivy quejándose acerca de lo 'golfa' que Brittany era. Como había visto que Nathan tenía un interés hacia mí –aunque todavía tenía muchas dudas al respecto- y como Brittany se sintió celosa y vio la necesidad de volver a arrebatármelo. Lo que no entendía era por qué utilizar 'arrebatar'. Nathan no me pertenecía. No era de mí pertenencia para poder ser arrebatado. ¿Por qué entonces utilizar ese término? Supongo que es la manera de Ivy de ver las cosas.

El resto del día pasó sin ningún hecho transcendente. Me pase la mayor parte del tiempo mirando las ventanas, como la lluvia caía cada vez más fuerte. Cuando la campana sonó, mi peor pesadilla se hizo realidad. Jacob no estaría pasándome a buscar, significando que debía volver caminando a casa. Supongo que podía caminar hasta que me perdieran de vista y luego desaparecer corriendo. Eso sonaba como un plan.

Escuche que Ivy se había retirado antes del último periodo. Algo acerca de su mama necesitándola con urgencia. Dejándome con Shannon y Suzannah, hablando acerca de compras de vestidos para el baile, aunque todavía faltaba un mes, pero tanto como Shannon y Suzannah querían estar preparadas. En el momento que dijeron que el tema del baile sería el famoso baile de máscaras de Venecia, Italia, hubo un debate acerca de cambiarlo al tema de James Bond, pero se llegó a la conclusión de que ya se había hecho. Entonces, sería un baile de máscaras, en donde todas las chicas y algunos chicos que se veían interesados estaban como locos por la preparación. Todos excluyéndome a mí. Diablos, ni siquiera estaba segura si seguiría aquí para la graduación, debido a la amenaza que sufría mi familia, provocando que nos mudemos antes. Fingía que iría al baile aunque la verdad era que no estaba segura de sí seguiría aquí la próxima semana.

La madre de Suzannah pasó a buscarlas. Me ofreció un aventón, pero me negué. Por más de que sentía pavor de volver a casa caminado, no tenía ánimos de tener a mi madre parada hablando incómodamente con la madre de mis amigas mientras miraban asombradas la casa de mis abuelos. En vez, me despedí de ellas y camine hacia la salida del estacionamiento. Pero…

Ahí, sentado en el muro sin ningún tipo de interés por el mundo se encontraba Alec. Tenía un paraguas sobre su cabeza. Mientras me fui acercando vi que qué seguía con la gabardina negra. El collar con el símbolo de los Vulturi sin embargo estaba escondido, una V con un rubí rojo en el medio llamaría mucho más atención de lo que ya lo hacía. Podía ver que todo aquel que pasaba caminando por ahí lo miraba fijamente. Acercándome más también vi sus ojos. No estaban rojos. Estaban… ¿Marrones? Mis cejas enseguida se fruncieron.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Una vez que me encontraba lo suficientemente cerca.

"He decidido que te acompañare hasta y desde la escuela todos los días hasta mi partida" dijo Alec, pasándome el paraguas "Estarías necesitando esto"

A regañadientes estire mi mano para tomar el paraguas de su helado tacto sintiendo un escalofrío "Gracias… Supongo"

De un salto se bajó del muro cayendo con gracia. "¿Vamos?" Movió su mano haciendo una seña para que caminemos. Asentí, caminando hacia las escaleras, agradecida ahora por no sentir la lluvia cayendo sobre mí. Aunque un poco culpable. Alec estaba empapado a mi lado, pero parecía que no lo molestaba, ni perturbaba la fuerza con la que la lluvia caía sobre él.

"Tus ojos están…"

"Marrones, lo sé. No me hagas recordar, los lentes de contacto se están poniendo cada vez más irritantes mientras hablamos"

Lance una carcajada "¿Entonces por qué los usas?"

"¿Preferirías encontrarme en tu escuela con los ojos rojos?"

No. Realmente no preferiría eso. Podía ver a mis amigos corriendo despavoridos debido al demonio de ojos rojos sentado en el muro. Aún así con lo hermoso que era Alec dudaba que importara el hecho de que sus ojos estén rojos, mostrando cuan peligroso realmente era.

"Creo que no" Musite, bajando cuidadosamente los escalones. Al alcanzar el último escalón, Alec movió su cabeza, causando que su cabello lanzara gotas de agua al piso. Esa acción fue tan… Humana, me dejo aturdida como la mayoría de las cosas que hacía. Con él no debía pretender ser humana, como con Ivy, Shannon y Suzannah. Con él podía ser yo. Podía ser mitad vampiro, mitad humana Renesmee Carlie Cullen, Nessie. Esperen un segundo…

"Así que apodos" dije sonriendo hacia él. Sus labios se curvaron con gracia.

"Ah, sí. La tarea que me fue impuesta para el día" se recordó a sí mismo. "Bueno, puedo decir antes que tu nombre es muy, muy complicado para poder crear cualquier apodo"

"Cuéntame sobre eso" dije sarcásticamente "¿Qué conseguiste hasta ahora? Dime y te diré si me gusta"

"Mini"

Alce mi ceja "¿Parezco un _ratón_?"

"¿Enserio quieres que responda eso?"

Lo fulmine con la mirada mientras él me miraba divertido.

"Está bien. Mini es un no. Que piensas de… Meme"

Voltee mi cabeza e hice un sonido de disgusto. Lanzo una risilla. El sonido era como el cielo en la tierra. Música para mis oídos, mandándome al olvido de sensaciones relajantes.

"Nezmi"

"Eso es básicamente Nes. Uno de mis apodos de cualquier forma"

"Bueno, no puedo copiar"

Reí, apretándome contra el paraguas mientras entrabamos al bosque. Alec dejo salir un 'mmm' mientras miraba fijamente frente a él. Otra vez su rostro se quedó sin ninguna expresión. Estaba pensando.

"¿Reny?"

"Estas-"Pare, analizando el nombre en ese momento. Reny. Tenía algo pegadizo. No era complicado. Era simple y dulce. Salía naturalmente como un apodo debería. Odiaba admitirlo pero de cierta manera me gustaba…

"¿Y bueno?" Alec arqueo una ceja, esperando el veredicto.

"Cinco puntos para Alec" Murmure despacio.

No dijo nada por el momento, simplemente me miro con sorpresa, luego una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en la comisura de sus labios. Devolví la pequeña sonrisa.

"Reny será entonces" Asintió.

Reny será. Me pregunto si podría de alguna manera convencer a todo el resto de que me llamará así… No. Este apodo era especial. Era suyo. No sonaría correcto en los labios de otras personas. Reí para mí misma, mientras continuaba sonriéndole. El devolvió una sonrisa completa, luego miro al frente.

"Y yo te llamare… Ally" Sonreí con suficiencia.

Sus facciones se endurecieron, pero aún se mantenía juguetón "Si ese nombre vuelve a pasar tus labios, deberás perder la lengua"

Solté una carcajada. El sonrío. Caminamos. Creo que yo y Alec nos volveremos grandes amigos, o eso espero.

Pasamos otros cinco minutos hablando sobre cosas sin importancia. Tarea, escuela, etc. Luego, una vez que llegamos a la casa de mis abuelos, Alec asintió como despedida y dijo que esperaba verme en una hora, tiempo suficiente para poder secarme y cambiarme. Mientras caminaba hacia la casa me voltee para mirar una última vez a Alec, y agite mi mano. No presto mucha atención al gesto ya que estaba ocupado caminando hacia la cabaña y empapándose. Solté un suspiro mientras atravesaba la puerta y cerraba el paraguas.

Corrí escaleras arriba a cambiarme y secarme. No podía esperar a pasar más tiempo con él. Este era el primer día que había visto a Alec. Verlo ser… el mismo, creo. Esperaba que se comportara como el mismo considerando que siempre se encontraba en guardia cuando me hablaba. Claro que siempre había sonrisas y risitas aquí y allá, pero nunca una risa completa, esas que hacen que te duelan las costillas. Me pregunto si Alec es capaz de reír. Bueno, creo que lo tendré que descubrir.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _¿Qué pensaron del nuevo apodo?_

 _Gracias a todos los que tuvieron el tiempo de leer y recuerden de seguir dejando reviews_

 _ **-C.H.**_

 _ **2\. A/N:**_

 _Mil disculpas por la tardanza! Tuve miles de inconvenientes y no encontraba el tiempo para sentarme y traducir! Por fin termine los exámenes! Y ahora tendré algunas semanas libres que aprovechare para traducir! Espero que les guste el capitulo de hoy_!

 _-Preper Addicted_


End file.
